Маг без памяти
by ErichCryter
Summary: Прошло 14 лет и у Гарри Поттера всё хорошо. Но не надолго. Из-за неожиданного нападения демонов с уровня Невыразимцев, Герой вынужден запереться с ними в Министерстве. Но это не навсегда. В 2185 он просыпается на станции "Лазарь", как испытуемый Цербера
1. Пролог

Вступление

Наконец-то мечта последнего и, как считается, самого страшного Тёмного Лорда Волдеморта совершилась – Министерство Магии пало, внутри живых почти не осталось. Даже более того – его самый главный враг после Дамблдора всем известный Мальчик-Который-Выжил сейчас погибнет страшной смертью, впрочем его смерть не будет отличаться от смерти тех кто сегодня был в Министерстве. Правда сам Лорд Судеб не был к этому причастен, ведь слишком сложно чтобы то ни было делать когда твоя душа уже как четырнадцать лет окончательно упокоилась в объятьях Смерти, а тело после длительного потрошения невыразимцами было сожжено Адским Пламенем, а позже развеяно самим Поттером по ветру над Атлантикой. Правда были ещё и его последователи, но они слишком устали от всего и многие только недавно полностью восстановились от всех потрясений последней войны. Более того в этом бою они сражались с внезапно появившимся врагом не слабее, а может даже более ожесточённо, чем их бывшие враги, не стесняясь применять все те темные знания что успели накопить за свою жизнь. Всё-таки в аристократических семьях любили рассказывать древние легенды и все знали из этих легенд, чем опасно появление демонов.

Да, именно демонов. Спустя четырнадцать лет после последнего боя с засевшими в Министерстве фанатично верными (или понимавшими, что пощады не будет) пожирателями смерти, маги снова сражались и погибали, но теперь от клыков и когтей настоящих Пожирателей. Это были мерзкие на вид существа, ходящие на четырех лапах, оканчивающихся длинными когтями, с длинной и невероятно гибкой шеей, увенчанной приплюснутой мордой и вытянутой пастью с обоюдоострыми рапирообразными и торчавшими в разные стороны клыками, над которой виднелись расположенные как у голубей, слегка утопленные в череп и казавшимися рыбьими глаза, в которых невозможно разглядеть ни малейшего проблеска разума. Но это ещё не всё, у этой мерзости были ещё длинный тонкий хвост, оканчивающийся костяной булавой с похожими на те, что были в пасти клыками. Кроме того, некоторые из выживших думали, что эти клыки содержали яд, потому что те немногие, что были ранены не смертельно всё равно умирали, даже несмотря на беозар, который им давался почти сразу. Но самое ужасное было то, что у этих тварей была покрытая слизью шкура, что могла соперничать по своим свойствам с драконьей.

И этих относительно не больших, всего три с половиной метра в длину с хвостом и семьдесят сантиметров в высоту (если тварь не вытягивала свою шею вверх), было невероятно много. Они изливались не прекращающимся потоком с уровня принадлежавшему Отделу Тайн. Никто не мог сказать, что это за существа и откуда они взялись, а самое главное как их остановить, ведь судя по тому как они атаковали первых уведенных ими магов, когда они поднялись по стенам шахт лифтов, вонзая свои когти в стены, никого из присутствующих в тот день в Министерстве Магии невыразимцев не осталось. Выжившим пятнадцати магам осталось тоже совсем не много.

N7*НР*N7*НР*N7*НР*N7*НР

**21 декабря 2012 года**

**16.07**

**Атриум Министерства Магии.**

Гарри привалился к стене у фонтана и попробовал проморгаться, однако пот, копоть и кровь из рассечённой осколками брови всё ещё застилали зрение. В конце концов капитан авроров нашёл в себе силы оторвать относительно чистый кусок ткани от итак уже достаточно изодранной мантии аврора и утереть им лицо. На прочее сил уже не осталось, ведь он только что не только вывел последнюю группу бойцов из той бойни, что разразилась так внезапно, но и смог сделать крайне сложную вещь. А именно сначала обвалить стены шахт, а потом запечатать их на достаточно долгое время, что бы все лишние смогли покинуть развалины Министерства, а принятые зелья подействовали полностью. Всего им осталось полчаса мира и спокойствия. Если через полчаса они не начнут процесс полного магического и физического запечатывания Министерства, то они никогда не смогут это закончить, ведь ещё минут через сорок пять эти порождения ада пробьются через поставленные щиты, раздерут оставшиеся здесь пятнадцать человек и наводнят город.

А помощи ждать было неоткуда. Все кто выжил в Министерстве были направлены в больницу Святого Мунго, но их было слишком мало, не более 60 человек, да и то они были в таком состоянии, что не могли сражаться. Остальные, кто мог ходить, разбежались по своим домам. А вот все достаточно боеспособные желавшие спасти остальных находились сейчас перед Гарри. Был ещё центр подготовки авроров, где находились их основные силы, но… с падением Министерства кто-то должен был представлять власть и успокаивать испуганных магов, так что посылать десяток подготовленных магов на верную смерть было бы верхом расточительства, ведь запечатывание возможно только изнутри. В теории можно было бы потом открыть не большую заранее приготовленную щель в защите для того, чтобы можно было бы аппартировать или использовать портал, но оставлять любую слабость в таких условиях было нельзя. Тем более, что как только появились твари стало невозможно использовать ни аппартацию, ни портключ, ни каминную сеть. И это были не обычные щиты, ведь от них редко когда человек превращался либо в биомассу, либо сгорал как в Адском Пламени вступая в камин.

Все здесь оставшиеся были добровольцами, служившими долгое время в Аврорате, и понимали, что это будут их последние минуты и пытались провести время как можно полезнее. Кто решил слегка поспать, кто решил пополнить силы, вливая в себя дополнительные стимуляторы с поста у входа для посетителей, кто решил подзарядиться слегка перекусив, но не переедая и без алкоголя… две пары решили отойти в сторону и расслабиться самым приятным для себя способом.

По здравому смыслу Гарри так же надо было самому немного поспать или подкрепиться, но он не мог. У него перед глазами стояли лица его детей: десятилетнего Джеймса, семилетнего Ала и пятилетней Лили. Гарри не мог поверить, что он никогда не сможет сделать то, о чём он мечтал чуть ли не с детства: увидеть как они поедут в Хогвартс, как повзрослеют, как найдут свою любовь и поженятся. Вместо этого великий Гарри Поттер, чёртов Мальчик-Что-Никак-Не-Сдохнет-Но-Заставляет-Погибать-Других наконец-то вернётся на ту станцию, что видел перед боем с Волдемортом и в конце концов поедет дальше. Пусть даже для этого, вместо элегантной и чистой смерти от Авады, придётся выдержать растерзание когтями, как Ми…как остальные в этом здании, так внезапно ставшим Некрополем.

Здесь Гарри не мог не усмехнуться иронии: тогда ведь он тоже знал что идёт на смерть, но в отличии от того раза здесь и сейчас с ним не было ни Даров, ни защиты его матери, ни той силы любви о которой так часто говорил Дамблдор, но он так же как и тогда знал что делает единственно правильную вещь. Сила Любви…Гарри усмехнулся вспоминая слова его главного в жизни учителя. Сейчас после стольких лет брака он уже сильно разочаровался в ней. Он конечно любил Джинни до сих пор, но уже давно нет тех пылающих чувств, той взаимосвязи какая была в Хогвартсе, осталась только дружба и понимание ситуации. Даже не дружба, а скорее отношения хороших знакомых живших вместе. Это конечно вещь не самая плохая, но для брака не подходящая. У них не было той близости и общности, какая была у Артура и Молли, или у Билла и Флёр. Единственным плюсом было то, что у них не было скандалов и для всего магического общества Британии их пара служила эталоном семейного счастья.

Даже Ми… даже их самые близки друзья не знали о внутреннем разладе четы Поттеров и всё благодаря их негласному договору, об отсутствии интрижек на работе. Честно говоря Гарри не был уверен, что Лили точно была его дочерью. С одной стороны они иногда продолжали спать вместе, но теперь это больше походило на чистое удовлетворение потребностей, на подобии той потребности, что удовлетворяла уже слившаяся в месте четвёрка, то ли забывшая, то ли не захотевшая ставить полог тишины. А может им было всё равно?

На самом деле Гарри и Джинни уже давным-давно постоянно имели дома запас оборотного зелья и иногда вместе экспериментировали. Так однажды он даже встретил к своему удивлению в магловском клубе Мию… Нет слишком больно. Он не мог не думать о ней без душераздирающей боли. Однако, Гарри не мог и не думать о ней. Всё-таки кроме Гермионы Уизли у него не осталось более близких друзей. О Мерлин, как же он проклинал эту фамилию, что единственная для него девушка приняла. Как же Поттер желал чтобы существовал достаточно сильный Маховик Времени, что бы он мог вернуться в то время и вправить себе мозги.

В отличие от Джинни, его Миона всегда хорошо понимала и никогда не переставала его поддерживать, пусть даже ей самой было не легко. Кроме того, у них было одно общее – у них с Роном тоже семейная жизнь не сложилась, не смотря на детей, и они не хотели, чтобы друзья об этом знали. Но в отличии от Поттеров, у Уизли разлад в семье проходил гораздо сложнее. Кроме того Рон однажды посмел привести к ним домой какую-то проститутку, в то время когда Миа была дома, а дети у бабушки и дедушки Уизли. А как только Гермиона не выдержала и закатив скандал попыталась выставить её вон, он посмел поднять на неё руку. Пусть потом Рон отчаянно извинялся, но Миа так и не смогла окончательно простить его.

Обида была на столько сильна, что всегда сильная духом Гермиона теперь иногда позволяла себе то, что раньше сильно порицала – она направлялась в маггловский клуб, выпивала, а потом искала себе приключения с мужчиной. Она призналась, что в итоге приключения заканчивались не всегда с только мужчиной, и иногда не только с одним. При этом у неё все настолько накипело в душе, что Миа выложила это первому встречному согласившемуся её выслушать за бокалом коктейля.

К сожалению для них всех в магическом обществе не существовало такого понятия как «развод». И дело было не только в традициях общества, сколько в том как маги заключали брак: бракосочетание было одним из древнейших и крепчайших ритуалов, завязанный на самой жизни молодожёнов. Многие во время ритуала вносят правила для будущей жизни, но к счастью, или к сожалению, ни Поттеры, ни Уизли этого не использовали и поэтому у них была хоть какая-то отдушина.

Она была настолько сосредоточенна на своих переживаниях, что обычно чрезвычайно внимательная девушка не заметила того, что её собеседник периодически прикладывался к подозрительно выглядевшей фляжки, а потом была настолько пьяна и погружена в процесс, что не увидела как этот собеседник прямо на ней превратился в её лучшего друга. А утром он ушёл из снятого на ночь номера, до того как она проснулась, предварительно заказав в номер её любимый завтрак – четыре блинчика с клубничным джемом и яблочный сок.

А потом, когда в следующий раз Гарри встретил Миа в коридоре Министерства, он так и не смог найти в себе сил ни в чём признаться. Ни в том, что знает о её проблемах, ни в том, что он прекрасно её понимает и хочет ей помочь, ни в том, что той ночью именно он не давал ей уснуть вплоть до самого утра, исполняя одни из своих самых первых юношеских фантазий. И наконец-таки он не смог ей признаться, что всё этого время на самом деле он любил именно её. А теперь он не сможет ничего из этого сделать, кроме как встретив её там. За гранью.

***ФЛЕШБЕК***

Они стояли у входа в архив Отдела Обеспечения Магического Правопорядка обсуждая последнее дело о контрабанде темных артефактов, когда это началось. Внезапно со стороны лифтов раздались возгласы удивления, быстро сменившиеся паническими возгласами и выкриками заклинаний. Не раздумывая о том кто, а самое главное как сумел обойти новую защиту и напал на второй уровень Министерства, не подняв при этом тревоги, прямо как в детстве не раздумывая вытащили свои палочки и кинулись в строну разгоравшегося боя. Лишь у последнего поворота бокового коридора, выходящего к большой рекреации недалеко от лифтов, они притормозили и осторожно осмотрели разворачивающуюся бойню. Примерно посреди зала стояло три шеренги магов, которые прикрывая друг друга пытались остановить наседающую волну невиданных ранее монстров. Но не смотря на все их усилия, все выставляемые щиты, лавина этих существ поглощала защитников, одним за другим. Ответные атаки министерских служащих не могли нанести стоящего урона чудовищам. Монстры были настолько сильны, что даже Авада не могла их убить с первого раза, а только замедляла. Постепенно паника среди волшебников всё поднималась, что приводило к всё новым смертям, что в сою очередь ещё больше усугубляло панику и если кто-нибудь что-то не предпринял и без того слабый строй магов пал бы и вместо волшебников здесь оказалось бы ещё двигающееся и размахивающее палочкой мясо. Стало ещё хуже когда демоны начали подниматься на потолок и с него пикировать на головы не ожидавших этого магов.

Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись. Мысли у них двигались в одном и направлении и поэтому они почти синхронно озвучили главный вывод:

- Трансфигурация, - хотя было не время для этого, маг и волшебница с улыбкой переглянулись, но почти сразу же вернулись к серьёзному настрою.

- Миа, давай я пойду первым и помогу в бою, а ты всем прикажешь использовать трансфигурацию и постепенно отступать в коридор, а сама пока начнёшь трансфигурировать что-нибудь подходящее для боя.

- Хорошо, - привычный лёгкий кивок и полная сосредоточенность на деле – это те черты, которые вызывали трепет у Гарри. Но быстро откинув эти мысли как лишние для боя, Поттер, проходя в первые ряды, почти сразу же начал превращать весь подходящий мусор в острые недлинные клинки, которые посылаемые достаточно сильными заклинаниями смогли пробить шкуру демонов. Хоть первая партия клинков быстро закончилась, но Гарри почти сразу же поддержали воспрянувшие духом маги, которые услышали усиленный голос Гермионы и решили последовать её совету и примеру Поттера.

Казалось ситуация начала выправляться: нескольким магам, которые были ближе к коридору удалось зачаровать потолок и станы так, что твари не могли больше забираться на них, Гермиона подготовила снаряды для метания и начала заклинать стены, чтобы по кодовому слову из них вышло множество шипов, которые проткнут наседающих монстров, а потом стены должны были сойтись, закрыв проход, оставшиеся пятьдесят три защитника в это время как можно осторожнее отступали. Однако случилось то, чего никто из авроров не ожидал – внезапно одна из стен коридора, в который уже начали втягиваться работники министерства, начала осыпаться, а потом буквально взорвалась осколками, а из образовавшегося пролома появился относительно небольшой отряд монстров.

В этот момент что-то заставило Гарри отвлечься от боя и обернуться назад. Он почти сразу же нашёл Миа… то, что он увидел заставило его сердцебиение остановиться: один из ворвавшихся в проделанную дыру монстров падал прямо на голову женщины. Гарри изо всех сил пытался заставить себя сделать хоть что-то, но у него получилось только смотреть как это чудовище распахнуло пасть, а потом сомкнуло на черепе девушки, мгновенно перемолов его в кровавый фарш. С гибелью одного из нескольких светлых лучиков оставшихся в жизни Гарри, он почувствовал, что мир остановился, а душа умерла вслед за ней.

На некоторое время мир померк и Гарри подумал, что сейчас последует за ней, но он вновь ошибся в своих предположениях. Поттер вернулся в себя и с некоторым удивлением для себя обнаружил, что стоит на площадке одной из множества лестниц в Министерстве и что с его руки только что сорвалось мощнейшее взрывное заклинание, обрушившее нижние пролёты лестниц и часть стен, унеся при этом с собой далеко вниз достаточно большую свору демонов. Рядом с ним стояли несколько других магов, которые также бросали заклинания, но они не добились такого же эффекта как заклинание Поттера. Среди них Гарри с удивлением для себя обнаружил и Драко Малфлоя, который выглядел неожиданно для капитана авроров точно так же как и остальные, а ведь Поттер пообщавшись с этим человеком достаточное количество времени после Хогвартса искренне считал, что и в Апокалипсис этот аристократ будет выглядеть так, как будто собирается на великосветский бал.

Драко заметил удивленный взгляд школьного врага, который однако сменился полной внутренней пустотой. Лорду Малфлою не понравилось то, какое выражение в глазах появилось у старого школьного врага. Нет, этот человек не должен был так выглядеть. Сейчас этот драконом ушибленный гриффиндорец должен был подбодрить стоявших рядом с ним магов, а потом выдать дурацкий план. Который неожиданно для всех сработает. Но Мальчик-Который-Всех-Уделал не делал этого, но только стоял так, как будто бы уже стал привидением. «Так дело не пойдёт, он мне нужен другой». Кивнув этим мыслям, Драко попытался завести национального героя привычной шуткой:

- Ей, горшок ходячий, ты чего на меня так только что смотрел? Что неужели готов наконец-то признать, что тебя всегда тянуло к древним чистокровным семьям и решишься признаться мне в любви? Извини Потти, но я не такой.

Но обычная шутка не сработала, тогда Малфлой решил действовать радикальней. Схватив Поттера за ворот мантии и уведя его из оборонявшихся магов в коридор ведущий у Атриуму (благо демоны не достигли ещё верхнего уровня и здесь ещё пока не ожидалось никаких подлянок), Драко буквально вбил героя Британии в стенку но тот никак на это не среагировал. И тогда блондин решился на совсем отчаянные меры. Он отошёл слегка назад и взмахнул волшебной палочкой произнося заклинание:

- Круцио! – Сразу же пустота царившая в голове Гарри сменилась болью. Пусть даже заклинание было относительно слабо, по сравнению с тем что молодой человек испытывал раньше, и длилось оно не долго, но на сей раз Драко смог причинить такую боль, которую Поттер раньше не испытывал. Но как только Малфлой снял Непростительное тело аврора среагировало само: не обращая внимания на последствия Круцио Гарри буквально взвился в сторону того, кого он посчитал врагом и в прыжке сильно и целенаправленно ударил Драко в живот, а когда тот сложился от боли, припечатал кулаком по затылку. Когда Малфлой растянулся на полу, Гарри ногой перевернул его на спину и схватив за шею одной рукой, а другую, в которой обычно была палочка, приставив к боку, поинтересовался:

- Что это значит Малфлой? В Азкабан захотел после стольких лет, а-а-а?

- Дышать… отпусти… - Драко схватился за удушающую его руку пытаясь получить доступ к свежему воздуху. Поняв, что перестарался Поттер ослабил хватку, но ровно настолько, чтобы Малфлой смог нормально дышать. Слегка отдышавшись блондин начал объясняться:

- Всё просто Потти, если бы я так или инече не привёл в порядок ни ты, ни скорее всего я, ни все оставшиеся ещё здесь маги не смогли бы выбраться и кому-то рассказать о применённом мною Непростительном, понятно?

- Я понимаю, - в этот момент с Гарри схлынул адреналин и он медленно отпустил Драко привалившись после этого к стенке не имея сил подняться. Сам Драко тоже не спешил вставать, заново переживая бойню и испытывая ощущение, что ещё чуть-чуть и он свалится от магического истощения. Немного полежав, блондин скосил глаза на фигуру привалившегося к стене Поттера. Сейчас Малфлой искренне не понимал, что происходит с брюнетом: ещё недавно он сражается без устали, как эта магловская фигня под названием автомат, имея достаточно сил, чтобы своими ударными заклятиями расшвыривать тварей десятками, то стоит как привидение не шевелясь и ни на что не реагируя. Можно было бы списать на магическое истощение, но оно так не проявляется. Это что-то другое. А если это психика… а если это психика, то это полная ж-ж-ж-беда, потому что у них не было возможности сейчас с кем-то цацкаться, пусть даже это и герой. «Между прочим остальные пережили не меньше его, но пытаются что-то сделать. Ладно попробуем как в детстве надавить на совесть. И Мордред его забери, что у него с палочкой?»

- Поттер вставай. Подумай в конце-то концов о детях. Если ты сейчас не встанешь, то с ними случится тоже самое.

- Дети… - в этот момент в глазах у Гарри возникло осознанное выражение и он собрав силы и слегка пошатываясь встал на ноги. – В кои то веки ты прав Малфлой, надо что-то делать. Например, перекрыть полностью площадки, пока не придумаем план получше.

В ответ на действия Поттера блондин только усмехнулся:

- Ну давай действуй, герой. А я пока здесь отдохну.

- Да-да, как обычно хитрые слизеринцы толкают храбрых гриффиндорцев на всякие разные поступки, при этом сами отлёживаясь в сторонке. Как змеи.

После легкой шуточной перепалки, слегка уменьшившей напряжение, Поттер собирался вернуться на ту площадку с которой его увёл Малфлой. Когда кое что сообразил и обернулся чтобы поинтересоваться:

- Стоп, а где моя палочка?

- У тебя в руке.

- Что? Но я её не… - в этот момент он посмотрел на свою правую руку и понял, что примерно половина обгоревшей палочки из остролиста, его палочки, торчит из его запястья, как будто она срослась с его плотью. Гарри осторожно потрогал место соединения, но так и не понял что произошло. Казалось, что это было естественно. что человеческая плоть постепенно перерастала в древесину. Поттер не мог сообразить как это произошло, а самое главное когда. Но пробно взмахнув рукой и пробормотав «Люмос» Гарри как и всегда вызвал небольшой шарик света, он правда теперь просто висел перед аврором. А когда Поттер шагнул вперёд, шарик так же сдвинулся в перёд.

- Всё у тебя не как у людей Поттер. Давай иди и помоги людям, разбираться что к чему будешь потом.

Автоматически кивнув на замечание Драко, Гарри ринулся в сторону площадки. А в это время многие из волшебников начали уставать и их заклинания становились всё слабее и монстры начали подниматься всё ближе. Встав позади обороняющихся Гарри начал плести комплекс чар. Для начала он зачаровал стены заклинанием скользкости, потом трансфигурировал часть стены в толстые стальные копья, торчавшие из стен во все стороны. Купив немного времени остальным магам, Поттер чарами создал стальную плиту толщиной сантиметров 30 и полностью перекрывавшую путь для чудовищ. Укрепив сцепление между плитой и стенами, брюнет, слегка пошатнувшись от накопившейся усталости, оглядел стоявших здесь магов, которые начали радоваться мнимой безопасности. Дав им время слегка снять напряжение, капитан авроров решил напомнить им о реальности:

- Успокойтесь, у нас есть ещё пять лестниц и лифты, чтобы перекрыть. Так что прошу тех кто может разделиться поровну и направиться на помощь другим.

Шестёрка оставшихся магов кивнула, но они решили сначала передохнуть, чтобы помочь остальным как можно эффективнее, когда Поттер услышал голос Малфлоя из-за спины:

- К лифтам можно не спешить. Там уже обвалили потолок и как следует укрепили завалы.

Гарри обернулся и увидел Драко привалившегося к стене и где-то успевшего умыться и привести волосы в порядок. Поттер ухмыльнулся на лениво произнесённое предупреждение, как будто они в детстве и Драко пытается задеть Гарри, и попытке вернуть свой внешний вид назад. Поттер всегда знал, что аристократу было важнее привести свой внешний лоск назад.

- Вижу ты не только узнал что там впереди, а-а-а? Ну да ладно, что ещё полезного можешь сказать?

- Все могут обить аристократа, но мало кто избежит его мести, - Драко улыбнулся возвращению Поттера к старому себе. – Ситуация сейчас стабильная, но при этом хуже не бывает.

- Это как? Пошутили и хватит, так что давай говори прямо.

- Говорю я, говорю. Лифты, как я уже сказал, перекрыты, но при помощи пары заклинаний из-под завалов услышали такие звуки, как будто кто-то скрежещет когтями по камню.

- Они пытаются прокапать себе путь.

- Именно. Кроме того, они продолжают наседать на других лестницах. Сейчас все оставшиеся выжившие собрались в Атриуме, так как к сожалению кроме как через лифт из Министерства никак не выбраться. Эвакуация будет длится ещё долго, потому что будка слишком медленно движется, а в неё не входит не более пяти-шести взрослых.

- Сколько всего выжило? – Гарри спросил со скрытым в голосе страхом. Он прекрасно понимал, что из бойни не могло выйти много, но конкретные цифры были важны. Кроме того он увидел, что лицо у Малфлоя потемнело при этом вопросе.

- Из полутора тысяч сотрудников Министерства, выжило около сто пятидесяти – сто восьмидесяти магов. Сейчас в Атриуме осталось более восьмидесяти.

- А как же аппартация, порт-ключи или камины? – поинтересовался один из магов из-за спины Поттера.

- Ничто… - Драко в этот момент запнулся. - Ничто из этого не работает и советую не пытаться. И это не какой-то обычный щит. Я ничего подобного не видел за свою жизнь и даже не слышал. Никто из оставшихся в Атриуме не может подобрать ключей к щиту.

- Понятно, - Гарри кивнул, а потом обернулся к шестерым сидящим у стен магам. – Вы отдохнули? Тогда выдвигаемся к следующей лестнице.

В течение следующего получаса Гарри удалось перекрыть все проходы, в то время как остальные сдерживали демонов. С последним заклинанием, укрепившим связь плиты со стеной, Гарри оперся на стену совсем без сил. Рядом с ним устроился Малфлой и оставшиеся шестнадцать магов. Ранее кто-то упал от истощения, а кого-то зацепила одна из тварей. Сейчас все из них были близки к пределу. Но хотя сейчас все проходы были перекрыты, никто до конца так и не смог расслабиться, так как проходя мимо Атриума они видели как много магов осталось у подъёмной кабинки и при этом слышали шум из-под завалов лифтов. Кроме того Драко, который помогал только тогда, когда твари подбирались совсем близко, ходил и проверял как уже запечатанные проходы. Вот и сейчас он вернулся от самой первой лестницы.

- У нас проблемы.

- Скажи мне то, чего я ещё не слышал.

- Они буквально прорезаются через камень стен и это при том, что при постройке использовали заклинания укрепления. Я честно не знаю как долго продержатся твои плиты. Надо ускорить эвакуацию, а потом как-то завалить шахту.

- Я не думаю, что это поможет. Мне кажется, что в таких условиях они как-нибудь смогут прорыть себе проход наружу. И что тогда?

- Не знал, что ты такой пессимист. И когда только успел?

- Я не пессимист, я просто реально оцениваю ситуацию.

- И что, по твоему нет никаких вариантов? Никогда не поверю, что победитель Тёмного Лорда так просто сдался.

- Я не сдался, это раз. Два, у меня есть одна идея, но она мне совсем не нравится. И три, о Мерлин, ну почему же мы не рассмотрели тот вариант Джоссепа?

- Джоссеп? Это кто ещё такой, а то я про него ничего не слышал?

- Это маглорожденный у меня в подчинении. Ты слышал, у нас не так давно решили провести небольшой опрос, на тему «Как нам противостоять захвату объектов?», - Получив утвердительный кивок, Гарри продолжил. – Предложений было множество, некоторые были даже реализованы, но конкретно этот вариант вызвал кучу препирательств и в итоге был отклонён.

- Что за вариант? Давай не томи.

- Спокойно, уже говорю. И кстати, отдыхай пока есть возможность. В общем Пит Джессоп предложил под все важные объекты заложить аналоги маггловских мин, чтобы можно было если что самым радикальным образом помешать врагам их захватить.

- М-да, мощно. Я всегда знал, что магглы и магглорожденные все поголовно сумасшедшие. Ну так какие планы у тебя на спасение?

- Я всё объясню, но только в Атриуме, так что все встаём и идём туда.

Когда группа магов дошла к толпе эвакуировавшихся, Гарри решил их пересчитать. По его прикидкам тут оставалось что-то около пятидесяти четырёх волшебников, не считая тех кто пришёл с ним. Собравшись с духом, Поттер отошёл к бассейну и забравшись на бортик усилил свой голос:

- Прошу внимания, пожалуйста повернитесь все ко мне, - когда всё внимание было сосредоточенно на нём, Гарри продолжил. – Спасибо. Вы все знаете меня и то, что я всегда делал и делаю всё для того, чтобы защитить честных волшебников. Вы все знаете, что в таких условиях мы не можем победить этих существ. Но наверное вы заметили, что сейчас демоны не атакуют. Всё дело в том, что я с помощью группы магов смог перекрыть проходы. Однако есть одна проблема: через некоторое время они смогут обойти поставленные препятствия.

При этом маги начали немного паниковать, однако капитан авроров быстро вернул всё внимание к себе вызвав срастившийся с рукой палочкой яркую вспышку и оглушительный хлопок.

- СПОКОЙНО! Они, скорее всего, не смогут пробиться сюда до того, как мы закончим выводить всех отсюда. Однако, что делать потом? Мы конечно можем завалить шахту, но это не очень надолго купит нам время. Я считаю, что и тогда они смогут прокопать себе путь либо на поверхность, либо к маггловским тоннелям, а это будет полная катастрофа. НО, я считаю у нас есть ещё шанс оставить их здесь. Для этого мне нужно четырнадцать добровольцев, которые не будут валиться от усталости.

- И что вы будете с ними делать? – Раздался сильно сомневающийся голос из толпы. – Если, все те маги что были сегодня здесь не смогли уничтожить этих монстров, то что смогут сделать четырнадцать магов?

- Пятнадцать. Здесь останется пятнадцать магов, которые используют новую охранную систему Министерства. Она имеет пару недочётов, но только из-за того, что она работает слишком хорошо. К сожалению эти маги останутся в Министерстве на всегда.

- Поттер, ты же не собираешься…- начал возмущаться Малфлой, но Гарри его перебил.

- Вот именно, что собираюсь. Никто больше не знает основной комплекс заклинаний и обучить им я не просто не смогу… да и в конце концов, как я могу от кого-то требовать остаться на смерть, если сам собираюсь спастьсь.

- Поттер, ты не понимаешь, - взвился на него Драко. – Как бы я не хотел этого признавать, но ты сейчас самый сильный маг в Англии, Мордред тебя задери. Кроме того, ты – чёртов гриффиндорский символ. Ты будешь нужен чтобы страна не свалилась в полное фестралье дерьмо!

- Ну если никто не сможет запечатать Министерство, то это всё равно случится, буду я жив или нет. Кроме того, здесь нужен скорее не старый замшелый герой, а сильный политик. А я знаю, что ты собирался стать министром рано или поздно, поэтому не упускай свой шанс стать самым молодым Министром, выведшим магическую Великобританию из самого страшного потрясения.

- Шутник, инферналов тебе в задницу. Ты уверен?

- Ты и сам понимаешь, что другого шанса нет. И так, кто из вас господа маги согласен вместе со мной готов остаться здесь не допустить это к нашим детям?

- Вы сказали, что у защиты есть недочёты мистер Поттер. Что это? – Поинтересовался один из магов, помогавших в перекрытии лестниц.

- Это не столь существенно, Джонс, но я объясню. Защита абсолютна. Когда щиты подняты, сквозь них не пройдёт ни воздух, ни какое-либо излучение. Это значит, что постепенно здесь весь пригодный для дыхания воздух будет заменён на отравленный газ от разлагающихся тел, при этом температура, скорее всего, будет подниматься из-за того же разложения. Кроме того, все магические потоки будут находиться в застое и пропитаются энергией смерти, что будет верной смертью всему живому, если кто-то сюда всё-таки пробьётся.

- То есть защита всё же не так совершенна, как вы говорите капитан? – Поинтересовался стоящий напарник Джонса, аврор Этшорт.

- Пока в специальных накопителях есть хоть какая-нибудь энергия, то сквозь защиту не пробиться. Сейчас их хватит на полтора – два года, а потом можно будет попробовать вскрыть щиты… но это, теоритически, будет чрезвычайно сложно.

- А какая тогда польза от этой защиты, если через неё нельзя выйти? – Продолжал выпытывать ненужные сейчас детали Этшорт. Гарри сейчас очень захотел наложить чары безмолвия на него, но понимая что это сейчас только навредит, он сдержался.

- Хоть это и неважно _сейчас_, но я объясню. Щит во-первых не является до конца завершённым, а во-вторых, он полностью контролируется изнутри и в некоторых местах его можно было бы ослабить. Надеюсь я удовлетворил ваше любопытство?

***КОНЕЦ ФЛЕШБЕКА***

С трудом Гарри смог уговорить нужное количество магов. В итоге с ним осталось девять волшебников и пять ведьм, которые сейчас старались хоть как-то подготовиться к неминуемой кончине. Не все из них были аврорами, но Поттер не пытался узнать почему они согласились на это, самым главным для него сейчас было то, что у них было достаточно сил, чтобы послужить эдаким магическим стартёром и направлять магию для лучшего перекрытия.

Сидя у фонтана и вспоминая всё произошедшее за этот безумный день, Гарри сообразил, что уже достаточное долгое время глазеет на торчащий из ладони самый кончик палочки. Капитан авроров не мог никак сообразить, что вообще произошло. Поттер попытался вспомнить, в какой момент это произошло, но не смог пробиться через ту пелену, которая наступила после смерти Миа. Единственное что теперь стало ясно – чем больше Гарри использовал палочку, то тем больше она сливалась с его телом. Если бы Миа или профессор Дамблдор были рядом с ним… хотя скоро это будет исправлено. Но от этого не уменьшалась грусть о детях, но по крайней мере они выживут и с ними всё будет в порядке. И как бы странно это не звучало для Гарри-школьника, об этом пообещал позаботиться Драко Малфлой. Но Гарри-аврор давным-давно перерос глупую вражду между ними и даже смог нормально общаться с ним.

Гарри вспомнил, как они попрощались перед тем как Драко поднялся с последней партией:

_« - Ну что ж Поттер, это было приятно быть твоим врагом в школе. Честно говоря в последнее время я иногда думал, что было бы если мы по-другому встретились? Смогли бы мы стать друзьями?_

_- Наверно нет, ты тогда был слишком большим самовлюблённым придурком._

_- Знаешь Потти… а наверное ты прав, - Драко уже собирался уходить, когда Гарри окликнул его по имени._

_- Эй, Драко, - Малфлой от неожиданности аж сбился с шага. Капитан авроров ещё ни разу не называл его по имени. – У меня к тебе просьба._

_- Э-э-э… Да Гарри?_

_- Пожалуйста, вместе с Асторией помоги Джинни и детям. Я не уверен, что Рон и остальные Уизли смогут как следует это сделать._

_- Тоже сомневаешься в наличии интеллекта у Уизли, за исключением бывшей Грейнджер? Кстати, а что на её счёт?_

_- Драко, она… Гермиона была там, со мной._

_- Я… тебя понимаю. И я клянусь тебе, что помогу твоим детям и твоей жене._

_- Ты? А как же…_

_- Она тоже была там со мной._

_- Извини, я не хотел._

_- Не надо, ты и в правду не знал. Прощай Гарри._

_- Прощай Драко.»_

Гарри посмотрел на чудом пережившие сегодняшний день часы и увидел, что время на отдых закончилось.

- Подъём, пора поприветствовать смерть господа.

**ПРОДОЖЕНИЕ СЛЕДУЕТ**


	2. Пробуждение

Пробуждение

Это было больно. И это была не обычная боль, что бы её можно было преодолеть силой воли. Казалось, что болью отзываются все внутренние органы и главным образом мозг. Голова никогда так не раскалывалась, даже не в школе… Школе? Что есть «школе»? Какой такой школе?.. Оу-у-у, не важно, уберите боль, пожалуйста…

А потом появился и свет, сначала слегка сероватый, очень быстро превратившийся в абсолютно белый. Тогда же появилось и сверлящее мозг гудение, не позволявшее ни на чём сосредоточиться. Боже, прекратите это, я не хочу назад, я не хочу снова проходить это… «Назад»? Это куда? Мне было там так плохо? А-а-а-у-у-уэ-ээ-эххх… Не могу…разум уходит… нет не хочу.

В какой-то момент почувствовал, что «я» буквально рассеивается как туман. Однако, в самом ядре оставался упрямый гранитный камень, который не хотел становиться ничем. Неожиданно для себя он получил помощь:

-Гарри, пожалуйста, не сдавайся… пожалуйста ты нужен там, без тебя не справятся. Ради меня и детей – борись.

Он не мог вспомнить лица той женщины, что так умоляла его, и детей, о которых она говорила, но ответ сам пришёл к нему

- Х-х-хорошо, Миа. Я сделаю это.

После этого оставшийся от всей личности гранит начал постепенно увеличиваться, за счёт конденсировавшегося на нём паре. Капля за каплей, но «я» начало возвращаться всё быстрее. В конце концов всё ранее испарившееся оказалось возвращено, но оно оказалось настолько мутным и перемешанным, что гранит ядра невозможно было увидеть. Но он посчитал, что дело сделано, а муть постепенно рассеется, поэтому он с покойной душой расслабился.

Почти сразу же шум, ранее пытавший мозг, превратился в равномерное биканье, явно какой-то аппаратуры, и возбуждённые голоса.

- Все параметры выровнялись, он в норме, - раздался голос мужчины, в котором явно слышалось облегчение.

- Отлично, Уилсон, - ответил ему уже женский голос. - Я пойду доложу Призраку, а вы пока позаботьтесь о нашем госте, а потом постарайтесь доработать процесс, мы же не хотим случайно потерять Шепарда, как только что чуть не произошло с этим человеком.

- Конечно, оперативник Лоусон. Я о… - в этот момент мир постепенно затух.

N7*НР*N7*НР*N7*НР*N7*НР

**7 апреля 2185 года**

**25:16 по стандарту Цитадели**

**Станция проекта «Лазарь».**

**Апартаменты оперативника Лоусон.**

Миранда прошла в свой кабинет и тяжело вздохнула. Сейчас ей больше хотелось устроиться сначала в ванной, а потом в своей кровати. Правда сейчас только одной, ведь с Джейкобом у них не очень получилось, но времени думать об своих отношениях с бывшим космопехом, ни наслаждаться своей ванной, что вообще-то было редкостью на космических станциях, не было. Пора было в очередной раз доказать, что она совершенство не только физически. Она быстро подошла к специальной платформе и ВИ почти сразу же установил соединение с её шефом. Казалось и компьютеры знали, что Призрак не любит не плановых задержек.

Сразу же перед ней развернулась объёмная голограмма сидящего за функциональным креслом человека, со светящимися слегка потусторонним светом глазами. Призрак. Вполне возможно, что самый могущественнейший человек в Галактике. Миранда знала, что уже долгое время граница между правительством Альянса и Цербером была слишком зыбка, так что вполне возможно, что этот человек при желании с лёгкостью мог бы взять на себя управление человечеством, но не делал этого, ограничиваясь манипулированием и сторонним наблюдениям, преследуя при этом только свои, не ясные никому иному цели.

- Итак, мисс Лоусон, - прервал размышления Миранды Призрак. – Каковы результаты?

- Если коротко, то процедура прошла в целом успешно, - начала брюнетка, хотя догадывалась, что из-за жучков установленных повсеместно Призрак уже обладает всей информацией не хуже её самой, но доклады были традицией, позволявшей получить личные ощущения оперативника, поэтому от них не отказывались. – Однако в процессе Объект испытал несколько запредельных нагрузок на нервную систему и внутренние органы. Из-за этого несколько раз останавливалось сердце. Сейчас состояние Объекта стабилизированно и мы перевели его в бокс интенсивной терапии для наблюдения. Когда он придёт в себя, мы пронаблюдаем за ним некоторое время, и в зависимости от состояния, через некоторое время направим в обычную палату.

- Отлично мисс Лоусон. Надеюсь доктор Уилсон уже занимается решением проблем пробуждения. Нам нужен Шепард и срочно и мы не можем потерять его по своей собственной глупости.

- Да, сэр. Я прекрасно вас понимаю, - поспешила заверить мужчину Миранда. Некоторое время её уже откровенно начала настораживать его определённая одержимость Шепардом. Призрак даже отказался обеспечить определённую… лояльность командора. Вот и сейчас она попыталась вновь поднять этот вопрос. – Сэр, простите но у меня предложение: позвольте всё-таки установить ему чип…

В ответ на это Призрак вздохнул, как будто бы он уже в который раз объяснял ребёнку вещи, которые все остальные уже давно поняли и используют.

- Мисс Лоусон, Миранда, я прекрасно понимаю вашу озабоченность успеха миссии и безопасностью наших вложений. Но я в очередной раз отказываю. Всё дело в том, что в Шепарде есть несколько особенностей, которые делают его не похожим на остальных. В эти особенности я включаю и лидерские способности, и то каким символом он стал не только для людей, но и для остальных рас Цитадели. А то, что вы предлагаете, хоть и заманчиво, но может повредить этим особенностям. Так что мой очередной ответ – Нет. И давайте закончим на этом.

- Хорошо сэр, - Миранда про себя выругалась. Её сильно интересовали те особенности, про которые так без устали повторял Призрак, поэтому она и попросила после завершения «Лазаря» остаться с Шепардом на «Нормандии». Кстати, сейчас было самое время поинтересоваться и другим достаточно важным вопросом. – Сэр, если позволите, но что делать с Объектом после завершения всех тестов? Оставить ли его со всеми остальными?

- Нет, пожалуй вы возьмёте его с собой.

- Сэр? – Это было мягко говоря неожиданно. Особенно с учётом того, что после завершения проекта, покинуть станцию сможет лишь персонал напрямую не задействованный в «Лазаре», то есть охрана и обслуга. А тут буквально таки, хоть и побочный, но результат экспериментов, который можно было использовать и против Цербера.

- Понимаю ваше недоумение, мисс Лоусон, - усмехнулся Призрак, а затем продолжил, но как-то издалека. – Вы видели его генетическую карту?

- Да, несколько не больших аномалий, но они относительно часто встречаются. Особенно у сильных биотиков. Однако у него нет следов нулевого элемента в организме и отсутствуют имплантаты, а значит он не является биотиком.

- Да, аномалии присутствуют, но не это в нём интересно, а то что один из экспертов провёл сличение с базой данных и обнаружил пару совпадений. Наибольшее сходство маркеров обнаружено у адмирала Ханны Шепард.

- То есть вы хотите сказать, что этот мужчина является родственником командора Шепарда?

- Именно, но не это нас в нём заинтересовало. Мы провели полное изучение всех архивов до каких только могли добраться, но при этом мы не смогли получить хоть что-то. То есть абсолютно. Этого человека не существует ни в одной базе.

Я не считал важным сообщать вам это, но теперь сообщаю: этот человек был обнаружен находящимся в состоянии близком к стазису в гигантском кристалле. Более того, помещение в котором он был обнаружен, тоже было покрыто этим кристаллом. Обнаружили мы его просто везением, ведь этот кристалл полностью экранировал от любых видов излучения и потом успешно сопротивлялся бурильным лазерам. Мои люди с трудом пробились внутрь используя буры с алмазными свёрлами. Внутри всё абсолютно сгнило или превратилось в пыль. Судя по анализам, взятым из тканей, этот предок Эриха Шепарда явился к нам примерно из первого десятилетия двадцать первого века, так что не оставить следов можно было только при помощи государства. Вот почему мне нужен этот человек. Я хочу знать, что произошло в этом месте, я хочу знать как в двадцатом веке смогли синтезировать что-то вроде этого и я хочу знать как это повторить. Поэтому я ожидаю, что когда вы прибудете, он будет в полном порядке, - он не стал добавлять, что все из первых учёных кто отправился внутрь, почти сразу погибли и превратились в очень быстро разлагающийся труп и ни один из способов экранирования не помог. А потом кристалл, покрывающий подземный комплекс, где и обнаружили мужчину, очень быстро стал разрушаться. Некоторые опасались, что это неизвестное излучение, вырвавшись из кристальной ловушки быстро убьёт часть населения Лондона, но оказалось, что без кристалла излучение быстро без следа и последствий рассеялось. Лишь некоторые регистраторы зафиксировали небольшое искажение полей массы и вспышку тёмной энергии.

- Да, сэр, - как только связь выключилась, Миранда выругалась. Ей придётся теперь нянчиться не с одним, а с двумя Шепардами – какая радость!

N7*НР*N7*НР*N7*НР*N7*НР

**10 апреля 2185 года**

**25:16 по стандарту Цитадели**

**Станция проекта «Лазарь».**

**Палата интенсивной терапии.**

По сравнению с предыдущим разом, сейчас выбираться из серой пелены было не так больно. В том смысле, что сейчас боли вообще не было. И это было приятным разнообразием, по сравнению с его обычной жизнью. Медленно открыв, глаза молодой человек сразу же сморщился от яркого света. Слегка привыкнув к освещению, он не спеша оглядел помещение, в котором оказался. Это была явно какая-то палата, но не та к которой привык мужчина, а высокотехнологичная, наполненная различными незнакомыми техническими устройствам, и от которой так и разило неприятной стерильностью. Сам он был одет в мягкие однотипные рубашку и штаны и лежал под тонким одеялом, но ему тем менее не было холодно.

Через пару минут после пробуждение в палату, через открывшиеся с шипением двери, вошли двое. Первым зашёл бритый на лысо мужчина лет сорока с не очень большим планшетом, большая часть которого была полупрозрачна. Следом за ним шла внешне очень привлекательная брюнетка, лет двадцати пяти, обладающая модельными лицом и внешностью, но с абсолютно холодными глазами. Оба одеты были достаточно не обычно: на женщине был чёрно-белый обтягивающий костюм, по типу комбинезона, на свету переливавшимся шестигранниками, из которых казалось и состоял. На мужчине были казалось бы обычные футболка с коротким рукавом и штаны, заканчивающиеся сапогами, но при этом они были сделаны из непонятного материала и везде были различные утолщения, вроде пластин брони. У него одежда была выполнена из смеси серого, чёрного и белого.

Общим у этой пары было то, что каждый из них имел эмблему, в виде жёлтого вытянутого шестигранника и то что они оба носили какую то сложенную штуку на бедре… там где обычно носили пистолеты. Так что можно было предположить, что они оба были вооружены. Это было во-первых, непонятно, во-вторых, опасно, в-третьих, если он решиться бежать, неприятно.

- Итак, вы проснулись, - начала женщина. Хоть она и стояла позади мужчины, принявшегося проверять что-то на планшете, но по тому как она держалась и как начала разговор, было ясно привычка отдавать приказы всем окружающим и судя потому, что мужчина не оборвал её, то она, кажется, была здесь главной. – Это радует. Как вы себя чувствуете?

- Ну сильная головная боль и слабость во всём теле. И кстати, кто вы?

- Хм-м-м, интересно… - женщина не стала пояснять чтоже её так заинтересовало. - Чтож, меня зовут Миранда Лоусон, а это доктор Уилсон. И мы представляем организацию, что буквально вернула вас с того света.

- Здравствуйте, Миранда Лоусон. Позвольте поинтересоваться, что вы подразумеваете под «вернули того света» и где это я?

- Я отвечу на все вопросы, но позвольте всё-таки узнать, как вас зовут, - ей явно не понравилось, что лежащий перед ней мужчина начал сразу же донимать её вопросами. Но как будто мужчине было сложно сначала ответить ей, и потом продолжать расспрашивать, желательно кого-нибудь другого. Как оказалось и впрямь сложно.

- Я… я не помню, - запутанно начал после долгой паузы лежащий в кровати. Он попытался вскочить, но боль, резким электрическим разрядом, уложила его назад без сил чтобы просто поднять руки. – Всё как будто в тумане или пелене. Лишь иногда какие-то картинки проясняются. И некоторые ощущения.

- Какие картинки? – В первый раз подал голос Уилсон. – Что-нибудь чёткое?

- Не знаю, они все неясные и разрознены. На одной я стою в ряду детей перед четырьмя длинными столами. Я сам ребёнок. На другой, я стал старше целуюсь с какой-то девушкой. У неё длинные рыжие волосы, а остальное я не могу разглядеть. Следующая… я стою в полевой форме, на спине что-то тяжёлое. Вокруг меня люди, они тоже в форме и с оружием. Мы внутри чкго-то гудящего... Может какой-то транспорт?! Кажется, мы собираемся прыгать. На следующей, я стою перед людьми, моими людьми. Мы собираемся на захват, поэтому я даю последний инструктаж, перед тем как выйти. И снова дети, но на этот раз только трое. Они… они немного разные, но я знаю что они все мои.

Лоусон и Уилсон слегка напряженно переглянулись, когда мужчина сказал о потере памяти, а потом доктор повернулся к пациенту и начал его успокаивать, хотя больше казалось, что он делал это для себя.

- Скорее всего у вас временная потеря памяти, вызванная шоком при пробуждении. Я считаю, что это достаточно скоро пройдёт, просто отдыхайте пока, а позже постарайтесь вспомнить хоть что-то, так одно за одним воспоминания и вернутся, тем более мы постараемся вам помочь.

- Извините, но что вы имеете в виду под «пробуждением»? – оказалось даже сильная боль и отсутствие воспоминаний не могли отбить у мужчины желание задавать вопросы.

- Так, давайте я отвечу на ваши вопросы, а вы, Уилсон, пока свободны, - когда бритый доктор вышел, Миранда устроилась на стоящем у стены стуле и начала говорить, не переставая при этом пристально рассматривать лежащего в постели больного. В принципе внешне он ей понравился: чёрные густые волосы, глубокие зелёные глаза, худощавый, в меру мускулистый и достаточно высокий. И даже множество различных шрамов по всему телу его не портили. Да и это упрямство с которым он, не смотря на своё состояние пытался получить информацию, явно указывало на понимание что важно, а что не очень и не могло не впечатлить. Он вполне мог бы стать отцом её детей, особенно с учётом того генетического анализа на наличие заболеваний, который установил отсутствие каких либо хронических болезней, кроме предрасположенности к близорукости, но последнее было не так важно.

- Итак, позвольте кое что объяснить. Сейчас идёт 2185 год от Рождества Христова. Мы сейчас находимся на научной космической станции «Лазарь», принадлежащей организации «Цербер» и выполняющей сейчас медицинские функции. Наша организация желает, что бы человечество двигалось вперёд, а мы собираемся ему в этом помочь. С этой целью мы провели комплекс научных изысканий и экспериментов, одним из результатов которых являетесь вы.

Брюнет воспринял её слова достаточно спокойно, хотя слова о космической станции заставило его сердце слегка ёкнуть, но он не понял почему.

- Это интересно. Надеюсь потом, когда слабость пройдёт я смогу посмотреть на звёзды.

- Вы меня удивили. Я ожидала немного другой реакции. Хотя о чём это я у вас же амнезия.

- Вот именно. Может быть потом, когда я смогу вернуть себе память, то тогда и ударюсь в истерику, а пока я предпочту спокойно выслушать всё, что вы мне скажете. Надеюсь, вы всё же мне расскажете, в чём всё-таки состоял ваш эксперимент.

- Хорошо, но начну немного из далека. Я надеюсь вы понимаете, что на Земле было и есть полно опасностей? Так вот, в большом космосе их ещё больше. Когда люди покинули Солнечную систему, они встретили и другие разумные расы, раньше нас вышедшие в космос и поверьте, встреча эта была не из приятных. Из-за них разразилась Война Первого Контакта, к счастью она быстро закончилась мирными переговорами и на некоторое время в галактике стало относительно мирно. Конечно не считая того, что людям галактическое правительство выделило только сильно разбросанные системы, где нападения пиратов максимально вероятны, сделав из людей управляемый буфер между собой и выгребной ямой, каковой являются Системы Терминуса. Но некоторое время назад разразилась новая война, на этот раз так же связанная с людьми, но вызванная другими обстоятельствами и затронувшая и остальное сообщество. Существует синтетическая раса, называемая геты. Они были созданы другой расой, кварианцами, для различных целей, в том числе и военных. Через некоторое время геты получили самосознание, и между этими двумя расами разразился конфликт. Это произошло в XIX веке по человеческому исчислению. С тех пор о гетах ничего не было слышно, а кварианцы мигрировали всем своим флотом по галактике. Флот это единственное, что у них осталось, ведь Совет Цитадели, котором вам расскажут позже, отказался им помочь. Однако два года назад геты напали на одну из человеческих колоний, почти уничтожили её и что-то сделали с устройством, оставленным там древней цивилизацией. Там в это время находился военный корабль людей, экипаж которого по большей части сумел помешать гетам. Не буду рассказывать вам всю историю полностью, но оказалось, что гетами управлял инопланетянин оперативник Совета Цитадели, который использовал корабль невиданной мощи. Ещё позже оказалось, что этот корабль представитель древней синтетической цивилизации, которая поставила своей целью периодически зачищать галактику от разумной жизни. Этот корабль хотел использовать Цитадель, чтобы вызвать из-за края галактики других, таких же как он. Однако ему помешал экипаж того самого корабля, что и начал сопротивление у первой колонии. Если точнее – то экипаж «Нормандии» и её командир Эрих Шепард. Шепарда провозгласили героем, когда он сумел своими действиями помочь в уничтожении Властелина, как назвали этот корабль, и спасение Совета Цитадели, пожертвовав частью человеческих кораблей. После этого его отправили добивать гетов, в те части космоса, где они ещё оставались. В это же время начали пропадать человеческие колонии. И когда я говорю пропадать, я имею в виду полностью, до последнего человека. К сожалению, на одной из миссий «Нормандия» была уничтожена неизвестным судном, а Шепард погиб. Вот здесь и вступаем мы. Нашей организации удалось найти тело Шепарда и начать его восстановление и этот процесс почти завершён.

В ответ на эту лекцию мужчина, напряжённо слушавший Миранду смог сказать только одно:

- Класс, ещё бы попкорн и колу, было бы совсем хорошо, - он не отреагировал на её укоризненный взгляд, а только поинтересовался, хрустнув сильно напрягшейся шеей. – Я так и не понял из вашего рассказа двух моментов: причём тут я и чем же всё-таки важен этот Шепард?

- Шепард важен тем, символом чего он является, своей харизмой и лидерскими качествами, а так же своим боевым опытом войны с Жнецом, так как мы считаем, что именно Жнецы или их слуги ответственны за исчезновения многих колоний. Пропало уже несколько миллионов человек, - Миранда сразу заметила, что брюнет сразу же поморщился, когда она заговорила о качествах Эриха, как будто бы ему не нравилось, кем считают его потомка.

- Не говорите мне, что у вас нет блестящих политиков, которые могли бы повести за собой народ, и прекрасных солдат, могущих противостоять любой угрозе?

- Они есть, например Советник Андерсон сочетающий оба качества названых вами, но человечеству нужен именно Шепард.

- Знаете, мисс Лоусон, давайте вернёмся ко мне, - мужчина не знал, почему он так разъярился, когда Миранда заговорила с ним об Эрихе, как о каком-то «избранном». На самом деле он даже в чём-то сочувствовал этому парню. – Меня всё-таки это больше интересует.

- Да конечно. Вы были доставлены к нам на станцию шесть дней назад. Вас обнаружили в одном подземном комплексе в Лондоне, который не был нигде указан. Ваше тело находились в состоянии стазиса, но факт остаётся фактом – вы были мертвы, причём долгое время. Так как ваше тело находилось в том же состоянии, что и командор Шепард находится сейчас, моё начальство приняло решение испытать на вас пробуждение, что бы не сделать ошибок с Эрихом.

- То есть, вы обкатали свою систему, не рискнув при этом главным призом.

- Да, именно так. Но как раз вам и нельзя жаловаться, на мой взгляд, ведь на вас потратили достаточно большие ресурсы и при этом вы оказались живы и относительно здоровы.

- Я понимаю, но всё же… нельзя было найти никого другого?

- Всё дело в том, что повторить ваше с Шепардом состояние чрезвычайно сложно, а если сначала восстановить тело, как это было сделано с Шепардом, то мы бы окончательно разрушили наш бюджет, и так не раз превышенный. Кроме того мой босс хотел бы кое что с вами обсудить, но хотя видя ваше состояние, это не представляется возможным.

- А что он хотел узнать от меня?

- Понимаете, тот комплекс был необычно защищён от обнаружения. Да и то, как было сохранено ваше тело тоже вызывает интерес. Мы надеялись, что вы дадите нам ключи к разгадке.

- Видимо вам придётся подождать.

- Вы правы. – Она встала, явно собираясь уходить. - Отдыхайте, завтра вы пройдёте несколько медицинских тестов.

- А можно последний вопрос, - мужчина чувствовал, что из-за усталости на сегодня это будет действительно последний вопрос. Дождавшись кивка он продолжил: - А что это за штука у вас с мистером Уилсоном на бедре?

- Вы очень внимательны. Это пистолет, сложенный в походный режим. И предвосхищая ваш вопрос, да это является нормой для всех на станции, ведь, как я сказала, космос – опасное место.

- Постоянная бдительность и всё такое?

- Отличная философия, придерживайтесь её и сможете прожить как можно дольше.

- Хм, пожалуй вы правы, - мужчина почувствовал, что окончательно устал и его клонит ко сну. – И знаете, что…

- Что? – Миранда остановилась в дверях, не ожидав ничего важного.

- Зовите меня, Гарри… просто Гарри, - произнёс он сквозь сон.

Миранда кивнула. Это последняя фраза подтвердила мысли оперативницы. Теперь она была почти на сто процентов уверенна, что знает имя их гостя. Теперь только осталось доложить обо всём Призраку.

N7*НР*N7*НР*N7*НР*N7*НР

**11 апреля 2185 года**

**00:25 по стандарту Цитадели**

**Станция проекта «Лазарь».**

**Апартаменты оперативника Лоусон.**

- Мисс Лоусон? – Призрак затянулся своей неизменной сигаретой, ожидая ответа Миранды. – Каково его состояние?

- Смотря как рассматривать его сэр, - без промедлений ответила брюнетка. – Если говорить о физическом состоянии, то ему требуется довольно короткое время и занятия физиотерапией для восстановления формы, а если о его голове, то у него временная амнезия. Уилсон говорит, что возможные факторы приведшие к этому это длительность его состояния и шок, от внезапности проведённой операции. Через некоторое время, по словам Уилсона, это пройдёт. Чтобы не допустить этого с Шепардом, он переделал процесс, так чтобы он был растянут во времени. Это, по его замыслу, снизит вероятность шока. Он предлагает начать уже сейчас, несмотря на определённые недоработки с кожным покровом.

- Хорошо приступайте, и надейтесь что с Шепардом не повториться того же. Кстати, вы уже знаете, как зовут нашего гостя?

- Да сэр, это Гарри Джеймс Поттер, 1980 года рождения. К сожалению, кроме этого я мало что могу о нём рассказать. Сирота, с года жил с дядей и тётей по фамилии Дурсль по адресу графство Суррей, Литтл-Уиннинг, Тисовая улица, дом 4. Ходил там в начальную школу вместе с кузеном. Его медицинская карта на удивление пуста, лишь назначение окулиста и несколько сложных переломов. Никаких заметок о прививках. Хочу заметить, что мы не обнаружили при осмотре никаких следов переломов. И так до одиннадцати, после нет вообще никаких документальных следов. Вообще. Лишь позже, в 2014 году, правительством вносятся в базы Джиневра Поттер, вдова, и трое детей: Джеймс, Альбус и Лили.

- Именно вносятся? – Призрак весь подался вперёд.

- Да сэр, судя по всему их имена были внесены правительством одномоментно с полностью заполненными графами. И ещё кое что: летом 1996 года из Литтл-Уиннинга поступили звонки о пожаре в доме Дурслей и о сражающихся на улицах людях. Когда пожарные приехали они не обнаружили ни тел, ни причин возгорания. Полиция так же не обнаружила следов заявленных боёв, а звонившие утверждали, что не звонили. А теперь по самому мистеру Поттеру: судя по шрамам, тому, что он смог вспомнить и его поведению, скорее всего он служил в британском спецназе, скорее всего командиром штурмовой группы. Вполне возможно, что подразделение было не совсем законным, если считать что отобрали его туда в возрасте одиннадцати. Думаю Поттера, после подготовки, можно будет использовать как полевого оперативника.

- Это интересно. Миранда, оставляйте всё без изменений. И я разрешаю начать пробуждение Шепарда, кроме того найдите кого-нибудь для мистера Поттера, чтобы познакомить с Галактикой и обучить всему полезному, в частности владению современным оружием.

- Будет исполнено, сэр.

N7*НР*N7*НР*N7*НР*N7*НР

**11 апреля 2185 года**

**09:00 по стандарту Цитадели**

**Станция проекта «Лазарь».**

**Палата интенсивной терапии.**

Следующее утро началось для лежащего в палате с аппетитного запаха, пришедшего вместе с высоким, крепким и коротко стриженным чернокожим парнем, одетый в комбинезон, похожий на тот, что был вчера на Миранде. И с похожими утолщениями везде, где только можно было. И так же как и вчерашние гости он носил на поясе пистолет. Когда он повернулся боком, чтобы переложить поднос с каталки на специальный столик, брюнет обратил внимание на то, что на пояснице у него было почти какая-то штука, сложенная почти также как и пистолет.

«Что же это такое? Неужели мисс Лоусон всё же не преувеличивала, когда говорила об опасности?»

Заметив что Гарри проснулся новоприбывший слегка вытянулся и представился.

- Здравствуйте. Я Джейкоб Тейлор, бывший мастер-сержант войск Альянса. Миранда направила меня к вам, чтобы помочь привыкнуть ко всему здесь.

- Простите мистер Тейлор, что не могу представиться в ответ, - улыбнулся брюнет. Тейлор уже нравился ему своим более приветливым и честным лицом. – И я не думал, что я настолько опасен, что нужен солдат чтобы лично приносить мне еду в постель.

- Нет, это я сам решил сразу же познакомиться по ближе. И кстати, Миранда просила передать, что почти точно вычислила ваше имя, - На этой фразе, Гарри даже отложил вилку с аппетитно пахнущим беконом, который уже успел подцепить. – Скорее всего ваше имя Гарри Джеймс Поттер, 1980 года рождения.

- Хм-м-м-м… Гарри Поттер, - мужчина задумался. Хотя сейчас у него разболелась голова, но он воспринял это как хороший знак. – Знаете, мистер Тейлор, а мне нравиться и если судить по головной боли, то это и в правду моё имя.

- Не плохое начало, - оперативник Цербера улыбнулся, занимая тоже кресло, в котором вчера сидела Миранда. – И кстати, зовите меня просто Джейкоб, я не очень люблю «мистер Тейлор».

- Отлично Джейкоб, тогда и ты зови меня просто Гарри, - Поттер потянулся за стаканом с соком, а потом поинтересовался: - Так какой у нас план Джейкоб?

- Ну сейчас, ты закончишь есть, а потом придёт сестра, которая отвезёт тебя на медицинские тесты. Позже, у тебя в расписании обед, после которого физиотерапия. После ты в моём распоряжении, я буду учить пользоваться всякими полезными навыками, учить о современной галактике, разбираться в оружии.

Гарри чуть не подавился от последней фразы.

- Разбираться в оружии? А это ещё зачем? – Джейкоб выглядел удивлённым такому вопросу.

- Ну как же, во-первых уметь пользоваться оружием полезно, а во-вторых, так ты сразу получаешь очень востребованную профессию. Миранда сказала, что ты в своих воспоминаниях был вооружён, командовал людьми и даже прыгал с парашютом. А это в сумме это значит, что ты, скорее всего, был военным. Так что здесь у тебя проблем не будет, всё осталось в принципе таким же, только ухаживать теперь сложнее.

- Ну ладно, наверно ты прав.

- Привыкай к этому. Кстати, когда сможешь встать на ноги, то проверим твои рефлексы и подготовку на практике.

В принципе день прошёл именно так как и предсказывал Джейкоб, за исключением того, что при осмотре Гарри пару раз ударило током и экраны при его приближении слегка моргали. А вот вечером начались откровения. Честно говоря история о древней машине, с жаждой уничтожения верилось с трудом. Но после того как Поттеру показали запись боя, а потом дали сравнительные характеристики этого Властелина, кораблей Цитадели, в том числе и Альянса и известные данные кораблей гетов, рассказ Миранды стал более реалистичным. А потом Джейкоб начал рассказывать про все известные Цитадели расы и их историю, но только вкратце, но зато с голограммами.

- Ладно, завтра буду рассказывать про нулевой элементы, современную технику и биотиков, - произнёс Тейлор, после того как довёл каталку Гарри до палаты и помог всё еще слабому мужчине перебраться в постель.

- Да, давай пока.

Вроде бы не такой насыщенный день, чрезвычайно сильно вымотал Поттера. Но, не смотря на усталость, сон никак не хотел идти. Почему же история про долгоживущих существ, обладающих выдающихся мудростью и выдающейся привлекательностью, кроме того обладающими какой-то страной силой, которую Джейкоб назвал «биотикой», не казалось такой странной, а в чём-то даже знакомой и близкой.

N7*НР*N7*НР*N7*НР*N7*НР

Прошло четыре дня и Гарри начал уже неплохо разбираться в текущей ситуации в пространстве Цитадели, ну насколько можно узнать из рассказов не следящего за политикой солдата за столь короткое время. Чуть лучше обстояло дело с бытовой техникой и оружием. С последним Поттер занимался каждый вечер под строгим надзором Джейкоба и поэтому Гарри очень быстро научился его разбирать и ухаживать. Единственным минусом этих дней являлось то, что почти при каждом использовании уни-инструмент или какого либо другого устройства с нулевым элементом Поттера било током. Тоже самое произошло и при демонстрации Джейкобом возможностей биотики.

На самом деле из всего, что Гарри узнал за эти дни, нулевой элемент и все его проявления произвели на него наибольшее впечатление. У Поттера с Тейлором по этому поводу даже вышла небольшая дискуссия, произошедшая в комнате для брифингов, в которой они обычно занимались:

_« - Ты хочешь сказать, что из-за этого вещества обычные законы физики искривляются, почти невероятным образом? Предметы лишаются веса, в частности корабли. При чём последние на столько сильно, что они могут преодолеть скорость света? Или в какой-то точке может появиться микро-чёрная дыра? Или почти мгновенное колебание веса между его отсутствием и сверх-массой? И всё это может управляться не какими-то сверх сложными технологиями, а человеческим… ну в смысле биологическим… в смысле… ну ты меня понял, каким именно существом?_

_- Ну да, - Джейкоб всё так же невозмутимо стоял у голографического проектора, и наблюдал за реакцией мужчины, тихо про себя смеясь, и интересуясь, не ужели люди, которые в первый раз встретились с полноценными проявлениями эффекта массы и биотики вели себя также, и неужели инопланетяне также как и он смеялись над ними?_

_- Так это же, самая настоящая магия, чтоб её черти задрали! – Гарри буквально подпрыгивал от возбуждения в своей каталке._

_- Честно говоря, некоторые люди до сих пор относятся к биотикам как к магам или скорее как к злым колдунам. Ну и реакции соответствующие бывают._

_- Что, неужели сжигают?_

_- Да нет без таких перегибов, но драки бывают._

_- Слушай, вот ты рассказывал, что у азари биотика особенно сильна, а вот на сколько?_

_- Ну понимаешь… - Джейкоб задумался как бы это объяснить. – Люди сами по себе имеют самые слабые проявления биотики, поэтому нам требуется имплантировать различные усилители, с помощью которых мы выходим на уровень со средними турианцами, и не очень сильными азари. Лишь несколько уникумов могут сравниться с сильными синекожими. Так что сравнивать их и нас занятие бесполезное и им никто не занимался. Да и вообще это делать сложно, ведь часто бывает что у один может поднять больший вес, у другого радиус действия поля шире, у другого точность манипуляций точнее. Так что сам понимаешь._

_- Ну пожалуй, что да, понимаю.»_

Кроме частых ударов током, ещё одним поводом для раздражения были головные боли, которые всё усиливались. При этом воспоминай не добавлялось, а те что были не прояснялись. В ответ на возмущения и просьбы Поттера местные эскулапы только разводили руками, прописывали витамины и советовали заняться медитациями, обосновывая это тем что память сама вернётся, а лекарства могут только помешать.

Раздражение всё копилось и требовало выхода, и наконец Гарри дождался способа её выпустить.

- Хей, Гарри, - как уже стало традицией Джейкоб присоединился к Поттеру за завтраком, но только на сей раз мужчина ел не в своей палате, а в общем кафетерии. Главным отличием было то, что он был без каталки, однако до сих пор оставался в больничной одежде и мягких мокасинах, на голую ногу. – Вижу доктора были правы вчера.

- В кои то веки это правда, - ответил Гарри не отрываясь от своей овсяной каши и стакана с соком.

- Ну тогда предлагаю сразу не напрягаться, а пойти выбрать себе снаряжение и подогнать его тебе по размеру. А там может и до стрельбища доберёмся.

Гарри оживился и уже с нетерпением дожидался, когда Джейкоб закончит. А тот, видя реакцию, ставшего уже чем-то ближе чем ученик, Поттера специально начал растягивать себе удовольствие. Понимая, что тем самым только подзадоривает оперативника, мужчина встал и сделал вид что пошёл в туалет, а сам осторожно зашёл за спину Тейлору, а потом закричал почти в самое ухо:

- Равняйсь! Смирно! – Тейлор в ответ на рефлексах буквально взвился в воздух и хотел вытянуться как полагается, но пластиковый стул, который Поттер слегка поддержал ногой, ему помешал и он вместо того, чтобы с гордостью отдать честь, как полагается опытному сержанту, вытянулся на полу, под общий смех. Заметив стоявшего ближе всех к нему Гарри, Тейлор беззлобно у него поинтересовался: - Ты же понимаешь, что я тебе отплачу и на стрельбище и на матах?

- Ну до них ещё дойти надо, а если ты так спешить будешь, то мы никогда не дойдём до места.

Быстро убрав весь разбросанный мусор, пара быстро двинулась в сторону оружейного склада, чтобы окончательно подобрать Гарри оружие, а потом направиться в сторону тира. Однако, когда они прибыли на место, Джейкоб двинулся не к стеллажам с пистолетами, как ожидал Гарри, а к длинным железным шкафам. Когда Тейлор открыл один из них, оказалось что внутри находятся составные части для броне-комбинезонов, на подобии тех, что носят Миранда и Джейкоб. Но что удивило Гарри, так это то, что не все из них были в цветах Цербера, но было несколько других.

- Нет, я конечно всё могу понять, но зачем научной станции такое богатство? И кстати, я всё забываю спросить, чем всё же занимается Цербер, кроме как вытаскивает из мёртвых павших героев и случайных людей? И где мы сейчас? Неужели мы реально находимся в опасности?

- На счёт содержимого хранилища всё просто: наш шеф, не стал строить всю станцию заново, а всего лишь перегнал сюда, а потом переоборудовал одну из наших оперативных баз. Всё что мешалось или можно было быстро демонтировать – перенесли, а вот всякие мелочи оставили. Например вот этот склад обмундирования. А по поводу опасности, то мы где-то в системах Терминуса, мало ли кто может на нас наткнуться. Вполне возможно, что и пираты встретятся. В этом регионе вообще большинство народа предпочитает с оружием ходить. И если хочешь больше узнать о Цербере, то лучше подойди к Миранде, она лучше расскажет, я ведь в нём относительно недавно и всего лишь оперативник, а она опытный офицер. Ладно, я твои параметры вбил… так ты что предпочтёшь?

- В каком смысле?

- Ну разная броня имеет разные характеристики, вот и спрашиваю, что тебе было бы лучше?

- А черт его знает, я же ничего не помню… - Гарри сильно задумался над этим вопросом и неосознанно потянулся к шраму на лбу. Тут ему и пришла идея представить как он повёл бы себя в бою. Перед глазами сразу же появилась картинка, где он смотрел на себя со стороны. ТОТ Гарри стоял в каком-то богато обставленном помещении, а перед ним стояло двое в каких-то чёрных балахонах и масках. Вместо оружия у них были деревянные палочки. Поттер и люди в масках казалось о чём-то спорят, а потом началось удивительное: эти люди начали из своих палочек бросать какие-то лучи. Сам Поттер не стоял на месте, он пару раз метнулся из стороны в сторону, а потом откуда-то из рукава вылетела такая же палочка. Только сейчас ЭТОТ Гарри сообразил, что ТОТ одет в более лёгкий и открытый балахон, но только алого цвета, под которым виднелись чёрно-красные кожаные штаны и жилетка, на свету переливавшимися не очень крупной чешуёй. Эта одежда была явно какой-то особенной, потому что ТОТ Гарри обходя лучи делал самые разнообразные кульбиты, не забывая при этом самому посылать лучи, которые впрочем разбивались о щиты людей в масках, и эти шмотки ему явно не мешали… Даже более того, некоторые из лучей выбивали огромное количество осколков, которые легко разрушали стоявшую рядом мебель, но при этом одежда ТОГО Гарри оставалась абсолютно цела.

Из транса Поттера вывел окрик Джейкоба:

- Эй Гарри, ты в порядке?

- Да, просто голова особенно сильно разболелась. Сейчас где-нибудь присяду и всё будет в порядке, - Гарри не врал… почти. Голова у него действительно разболелась, но в действительности ему надо было обдумать то, что он только что видел.

- Ну если ты так уверен… Давай-ка я тебе пока стандартную форму оперативника Цербера дам, а там либо её оставишь, либо уже сам подходящую для себя найдёшь.

- Не надо стандартной, - Гарри не знал почему так резко среагировал. Может потому что ему не хотелось быть излишне связанным с ними? Поттер конечно был благодарен за то, что они для него сделали, но ему не хотелось быть слишком благодарным. Всё-таки их слова на счёт экспериментов результатами которых становились люди слишком настораживали. И мысль о возрождении из Царства Мёртвых, пусть речь и шла о нём самом, как-то не грела Гарри. Сама собой пришла такая фраза: «Для всеобщего блага» и положительных эмоций она не вызывала. Поэтому носить знак шестигранника Поттер не спешил. - Я уже знаю, что хотел бы взять. Можно будет найти что-нибудь сохраняющее скорость, мобильность и чтобы была неплохая броня и достаточное количество зарядов носить с собой можно было?

- Да, пожалуй тут было нечто подобное, - задумчиво произнёс Джейкоб просматривая каталог. – У нас тут было кое что сделанное азари для своих биотиков. А, вот оно. Комплект «Чешуя», разработан специально для десантниц азари шесть лет назад и примерно тогда же брошенный на открытый рынок, так как его не взяли на вооружение. Защитные характеристики у него хорошие и в движении не мешает, но из-за некоторых особенностей у него вся электроника начинает сбоить после применения биотики, так что используют его не часто. По сравнению со стандартной бронёй у него увеличен носимый запас на 10%. На 5% увеличена мобильность, за счёт пневмо-усилителей, и на 7% скорость восстановления щитов и на столько же бронирование, но один минус перекрывает плюсы. Зачем кому-то броня, если единственная попытка биотики превращает все щиты и усилители в бесполезный мусор? Ну так как?

- Ты сказал, что от использования биотики электроника летит, а от внешних ударов как? - Раздумывая ответил Поттер присматриваясь к предложенному. Перед ним висел ало-жёлтая броня, которая точно соответствовала размерам мужчины. Основной цвет «Чешуи» был тёмно-алый, по которому к груди устремлялись приглушённо жёлтые стрелы, изгибающиеся как молнии. Комплект не зря назывался «Чешуей», ведь тонкие пластинки шли не одна к одной, а внахлёст и по форме напоминали не шестигранники, а скорее какие-то щиты как на гербах. В комплект шёл шлем с полностью прозрачным забралом, который больше походил на приплюснутый аквариум, из-за того что этот шлем почти не прикрывал голову. Гарри, однако, буквально влюбился в этот костюм как только увидел его, но решил проявить осторожность.

- Тут как раз всё в порядке. От внешних всплесков система экранирована.

- Тогда беру.

- Ладно, тогда подожди чуть-чуть, автосборщики произведут все нужные детали и натягивай его сразу, а я пойду подберу тебе пистолеты по руке.

Относительно быстро переодевшись Гарри вернулся к Джейкобу, уже ожидавшему его около столика, на котором лежало два пистолета, точнее пистолет и пистолет-пулемёт: «Хищник» и «Сюрикен» соответственно.

- Ну вот уже знакомые тебе пушки. Извини, пока без термо-зарядов. Кстати, ты провёл тесты брони, когда её натягивал?

- Да папочка. И можешь не сомневаться пистолеты тоже проверю, - в ответ Тейлор только усмехнулся. Гарри оказался прав: пистолеты были настроены так, чтобы когда за них брались они болезненно были током. Быстро исправив диверсию Гарри последовал за Тейлором, который уже двинулся в сторону тира. Когда Поттер зашёл в тир, оказалось, что это не то что он ожидал. Тиром оказалась комната, в центре которой на тросах висел какой-то гигантский костюм присоединённый к терминалу.

- И что это? – Поинтересовался Гарри, подозревая подлянку.

- Это и есть тир, - нейтрально ответил Джейкоб. – Ты забираешься в этот костюм, подключаешься к нему интерфейсом своей брони и погружаешься в виртуальный мир, при этом испытывая всё почти как в реальности. Надеюсь понятно?

- Ну за идиота не надо меня принимать, я просто кое что до сих пор не понимаю, - беззлобно пробормотал Гарри, залезая в броню переросток. А потом уже в слух спросил: - А как же оружие?

- Оно будет виртуальным, благо все параметры известны. Ну, начнём с чего полегче.

Когда мир перед его глазами слегка замерцал, Гарри напрягся, однако ничего не произошло. Он просто оказался стоящим на лесной полянке, на которой ничего не было. Поттер начал оглядываться и когда полностью повернулся, то оказалось что смотрит в полную клыков пасть, которая тут же оглушительно зарычала. Гарри от неожиданности отпрыгнул, а потом схватился за голову. Этот момент напомнил ему что-то из прошлого, но что именно мозг отказался выдавать.

- Ей, Гарри прости, - пытаясь сдержать смех произнёс Джейкоб. – Не смог удержаться.

- Тейлор – ты дурак, - пытаясь отдышаться, слегка осипшим голосом ответил ему мужчина. – Ты только что объявил войну.

- Ей, ты сам это начал, чувак, - не выдержал и засмеялся цербер. – Но если ты хочешь войны, ты её получишь.

Сразу за этим он отправил Гарри на почти точную копию одной из операций Войны Первого Контакта на Шаньси. Отличием было только то, что и люди, и турианцы использовали современное оружие. Там Гарри на удивление быстро приспособился и даже начал пытаться отдавать приказы ботам находившимся на поле. Он даже исполнил сгенерированный компьютером приказ незаметно подобраться к завалам, за которыми устроились турианцы и подорвать их. Также, неожиданно для Джейкоба, неожиданно начал стрелять по-македонски, в левой держа, заливавший всё огнём пистолет-пулемёт, а в правой обычный пистолет, которым вполне точно добивал противников.

Пусть даже в начале его раза три убило, но под конец он действовал более чем эффективно. При этом Джейкоб решил отметить в докладе одну странность: иногда Поттер делал пистолетами небольшие взмахи из стороны в сторону. Тейлор уже видел такое, когда вымотанный долгим боем биотик пытается рефлекторно использовать свои силы вместо оружия, а мозг подавляет эти порывы.

Ну, во-первых когда я в опубликовал первые главы, то забыл предупредить: **мне НЕ принадлежат права на героев и миры созданные в рамках серии книг/фильмов «Гарри Поттера» и серии игр «Масс Эффект». А вот всё остальное уже моё.**

Второе: я хотел поблагодарить тех, кто оставил положительные комментарии и вообще подписался на меня.

Третье: я хотел бы в рамках борьбы с гениальными переводчиками и моим собственным незнанием иностранных языков заранее дать пару переводов, чтобы было понятнее:

Призрак – Illusive-man

СУЗИ – EDI

Уни-инструмент – omni-tool

Медигель – не знаю как в оригинале пишется, но это единственное лекарство во время боя, позволяющее поднимать убитых напарников. Вот такой вот из Шепарда получился псевдо сын божий – без геля никуда.

Термозаряды – короче говоря охладители для оружия.

Если будет что-то непонятно, то обращайтесь.

ere...


	3. Дурные предчувствия

Ну, во-первых когда я в опубликовал первые главы, то забыл предупредить: **мне НЕ принадлежат права на героев и миры созданные в рамках серии книг/фильмов «Гарри Поттера» и серии игр «Масс Эффект». А вот всё остальное уже моё. Кромк того - в главе есть мат!**

Второе: я хотел поблагодарить тех, кто оставил положительные комментарии и вообще подписался на меня.

Третье: я хотел бы в рамках борьбы с гениальными переводчиками и моим собственным незнанием иностранных языков заранее дать пару переводов, чтобы было понятнее:

Призрак – Illusive-man

СУЗИ – EDI

Уни-инструмент – omni-tool

Медигель – не знаю как в оригинале пишется, но это единственное лекарство во время боя, позволяющее поднимать убитых напарников. Вот такой вот из Шепарда получился псевдо сын божий – без геля никуда.

Термозаряды – короче говоря охладители для оружия.

Если будет что-то непонятно, то обращайтесь.

Кстати, я сейчас активно играю в демо версию, так что кое что буду брать из неё.

П.С. Я плохо помню диалоги, а заново проходить лень, так что писать их буду примерно.

.

.

.

Дурные предчувствия

**20 апреля 2185 года**

**16:48 по стандарту Цитадели**

**Станция проекта «Лазарь».**

**Коридор блока А.**

У Поттера в последнее время были дурные предчувствия. Началось со странного бурчания в желудке. Позже продолжилось тем, что впервые за всё это время в столовой ему попалась пригоревшая еда. А самым последним стало то, что в последнем моделировании рядом с ним взорвался снаряд, посланный ускорителем одного из танков, и поэтому система послала его тело кувыркаться, параллельно имитируя термо-барические повреждения, в конце сымитировав удар об землю. Это было очень неприятно.

Сейчас Гарри шёл с Джейкобом из тира по довольно пустынному коридору в сторону медблока на очередное обследование и, устало потирая шею, размышлял обо всём произошедшем. Мысли скакали с одного на другое. Сначала ему вспомнился поступивший во время тренировок вызов на уни-инструмент, с просьбой всех собраться в конференц-зале. Это было странно, ведь насколько Гарри понимал Миранда была главой станции, а она ни о чём не предупреждала при встрече с утра или не сообщила Джейкобу, да и сам вызов был без её индификатора. Поэтому Тейлор решил не отвлекаться от тренировки и продолжить её дальше, и позже узнать что было на встрече. Потом вспомнив один из разговоров с тренирующим его Цербером, Поттер поинтересовался:

- Эй, Джейкоб, ты что-то говорил однажды про рукопашный бой. А тогда почему мы ни разу не сходили на маты?

- Ну, просто мне кажется сейчас важнее потренировать тебя в более прикладных навыках. А вот умение безоружного боя со всем современным оружием, барьерами и бронёй это скорее дополнительный навык. Сейчас, когда происходит сближение на дистанцию удара, то скорее это будет сильный крушащий удар, чтобы откинуть или ошеломить противника, чтобы потом добить контрольными выстрелами. Так что сейчас, между профессиональным бойцом и не столь квалифицированным, но просто сильным солдатом на поле боя не так много разницы. Конечно, когда происходит столкновение один на один или при внезапной атаке со спины, у мастера единоборств больше шансов. Но такого от тебя не ожидается, я же не на проникновение за линию фронта тебя тренирую.

- Наверно ты прав, но лично мне как-то удобней работать вплотную.

- Это конечно твоё дело, но я бы на твоём месте не рисковал. Ты же не имеешь биотики и не можешь использовать биотический заряд как подготовленные штурмовики, например тот же Шепард, чтобы игнорируя на стрельбу противника мгновенно приблизиться к ним, одновременно разрывая врагов полями массы, чтобы потом слить весь накопившуюся энергию щитов в сверхновую. Или технических навыков стража, для создания технических барьеров дополнительной защиты.

- Заряд? Штурмовики? Сверхновая? Стражи? Технические барьеры? Ты о чём?

- Наверно я об этом забыл рассказать, как не о столь важном. Ну ты же знаешь, что Шепард был офицером Альянса, - получив утвердительный кивок, Джейкоб продолжил. – Соответственно, как и каждый офицер, он получил особую подготовку. В зависимости от направления подготовки и её уровня присваивается соответствующее обозначение. В частности у Шепарда – N7. Это значит, что он спецназовец с максимальной подготовкой. В подготовке солдат и спецназа выбор состоит из шести позиций, подготовка по каждой из них сосредотачивается на своих аспектах. Есть специалисты по тяжёлому оружию, специалисты-биотики, специалисты-техники, специалисты по снайперскому оружию и проникновению, специалисты по ближнему бою (штурмовики) и специалисты совмещающие навыки в биотике и технические навыки для обороны, так называемые стражи. Соответственно каждый из этих специалистов имеет свои особые умения. Например Шепард, как штурмовик умеет используя биотику создавать канал, по которому он может мгновенно приблизиться к противнику, создавая в конце биотическое возмущение полей массы. Это и называется биотическим зарядом. А сверхновая – это абсолютно новый навык, которому сейчас начали тренировать в спецназе. Суть в том, что штурмовик сливает всю энергию со щита на круговую атаку, сбивающую всех окружающих с ног, иногда эти самые ноги отрывая.

- То есть любой штурмовик может в каком-то смысле повторить то, что создаёт сверхсветовой двигатель и Ретранслятор?

- Ну, в какой-то мере да. За исключением того, что скорость далека даже от сверхзвуковой, ведь если было иначе Шепарда либо размазало тонким слоем по земле от напряжения на тело, либо ткани его тела лопнули бы бы от резкого торможения… Хотя особой разницы нет, итог один – вместо сверх дорогой машины по уничтожению Жнецов получится кровавый фарш. Тем не менее, даже с учётом относительно не большой скорости, нагрузки в созданном коридоре и на выходе слишком большие для человеческого тела, поэтому Альянс проводит некоторые усовершенствования для всех офицеров и в меньшей степени для солдат. Конечно, это не сравниться с тем, что здесь сделали с Шепардом просто для его воскрешения.

- Оптимистичный ты сегодня, однако, радость так и прёт. Кстати, а какую подготовку ты сам прошёл? – Решил поинтересоваться Гарри. – Я уже понял, что для солдат Альянс на имплантаты не раскошеливается, а как с остальным?

- Ну, хотя я и сержант и биотик, но у меня только самые общие навыки, по сравнению с Шепардом, ведь я не служил в спецназе: подъём, притяжение, да и есть модуль для стрельбы зажигательными патронами, помнишь, я тебе про них рассказывал. Ещё я работаю, чтобы самостоятельно освоить биотический барьер, но тут этого сложно достичь, особенно без наставника и определённого оборудования. И усовершенствования далеки до тех, что Альянс даёт офицерам.

- А «Цербер» что, помочь в этом не может?

- Мне кажется, что при необходимости «Цербер» может всё. Другой вопрос – а нужно ли это «Церберу»? Насколько я знаю, существуют специально тренирующиеся команды, но это отдельные ячейки. А лично для меня никто этого устраивать не будет. «Церберу» кажется, что на данной должности моих нынешних навыков достаточно. Я на самом деле не уверен, что и Шепарда сейчас будут учить сверхновой, так как лишняя трата времени и сил.

- Ясно, - Гарри помолчал, обдумывая новую информацию, а потом продолжил свою тему. – А как на счёт познакомиться с людьми из других ячеек?

- Во-первых, дружба в Цербере не очень поощряется. Общение с тобой достаточно освежающе, по сравнению с тем, как прошло два моих года, ведь тут большая часть людей здесь достаточно параноидальна. Во-вторых, ячейки никак не связаны друг с другом в целях конспирации. И мне кажется, что первое как-то связано со вторым.

- Как-то не радостно всё у вас тут. – Гарри помолчал, а потом решил вернуться к тому вопросу, с которого всё началось. – Но давай вспомним о боевых искусствах: всё же мне интересен рукопашный бой и его возможности, но если ты говоришь, что у рукопашников столько проблем, то… а как тут у вас с ножами?

- Что? – Джейкоб даже не сразу понял вопроса. – Ножи?

- Ну да. Я в последних моделированиях пару раз приближался вплотную к нескольким турианцам и честно говоря мне хотелось бы иметь нож, чтобы быстро и по тихому всё сделать.

- Честно говоря, я не знаю, но потом можно будет посмотреть, - задумчиво протянул Тейлор, обдумывая мысль Гарри. С одной стороны нож был достаточно медленным и не был окружён полем массы, чтобы быть проигнорированным обычным щитом (хотя скорее всего биотический барьер его остановит), а с другой, если ударить не прямо по пластине брони, а в сочленение или, в случае с легкой брони, в гибкую часть, то вполне себе можно было бы убить врага с одного удара. В сумме это было бы жизнеспособно, но чрезвычайно сложно и Джейкоб сомневался, что Гарри смог бы в разгаре боя приблизиться к своей цели, а потом успеть ударить его и позже уйти от выстрелов оставшихся противников. – Знаешь, это можно попробовать. Может быть у нас на складе мы сможем потом найти что-нибудь подходящее. Но я не гарантирую, что твой план осуществим на деле.

- Буду надея… - Гарри не успел закончить фразу, как вдруг из одного из боковых коридоров, ведущих в сторону казарм охраны, раздался явственно различимый взрыв. Там проживало пятьдесят человек находившихся под командованием Тейлора и все из этих людей были опытными профессионалами, не проводившими никаких экспериментов с взрывчаткой в своих комнатах, оставляя это дело учёным в безопасных лабораториях. А это значило, что что-то было очень не правильно.

Дурные предчувствия и боль в животе у Поттера только усилились.

- Чё за хрень такая? – Удивлённо выдохнул Джейкоб. Он не мог понять, что происходит и поэтому попытался связаться с диспетчерской, но никто ему не ответил. – Тут какая-то херня делается. Гарри давай двигаться в сторону центрального пункта охраны, там точно должны знать что происходит.

- Веди, - только и произнёс Поттер, находившийся не в состоянии полностью оценить ситуацию. Но только успели они подойти к двери ведущей в центральные районы станции, как она заблокировалась и символ статуса замка исчез совсем. Гарри оглянулся на Джейкоба, не понимая, что бы это значило, но оперативник Цербера явно и сам сильно удивился произошедшему. – Что это значит, Джейкоб?

- Так бывает либо при компьютерных сбоях, либо при центральном блокировании с диспетчерской, либо когда произошло возгорание или разгерметизация. Во всех этих случаях мой код не сможет сейчас разблокировать эти двери.

- Всё же будем надеяться, что это только сбой. Так что дальше?

- Дальше, - Джейкоб ненадолго замер, вспоминая план станции. – Дальше мы можем двинуться в сторону лабораторий, а уже оттуда попасть в центральные сектора станции.

- Тогда пошли.

Они двигались быстро, но осторожно, не желая со всего разбега попасть в неприятности. И они правильно поступили, потому что когда пара проходила один из многочисленных коридоров, внезапно на них обрушился пистолетный огонь. К счастью стрельба была не очень точной и только не сильно потрепала щиты.

- Какой мудак это сделал? - прокричал Гарри, залетая обратно за угол, посланный туда сильным толчком Джейкоба, отчаянно радуясь общей паранойи Цербера, благодаря которой они не пострадали. Ну не считать же за урон немного уменьшившийся уровень щитов, который скоро без проблем восстановится. – Я ж вам глаза на очко натяну!

- К сожалению, у тебя прямо сейчас это не получится, - попытался успокоить разозлившегося Поттера Тейлор, готовя к бою свой дробовик одновременно пытаясь осторожно подсчитать количество стрелявших.

- И почему это? – Сразу же насторожившись из-за тона бывшего космопеха Альянса, Гарри постарался унять свой характер. Дурные предчувствия в животе только усилились.

- Ну это сложно сделать с роботами, - произнёс Джейкоб, обдумывая вырисовывавшуюся ситуацию. – Вот держи термо-заряды, но расходуй осторожно. У меня самого их осталось не так много.

- Роботы? Ты имеешь в виду ЛОКИ охраны? Почему они активировались?

- Да – ЛОКИ, - начал огрызаться Тейлор. - И я вообще без понятия, что сейчас происходит. Ещё слишком рано…

Гарри слегка напрягся, сумев расслышать его последнее бормотание. Желудок начал скручиваться ещё больше.

- Значит так, с нашими ЛОКИ надо быть осторожнее, - начал крайне быстро инструктировать Джейкоб. – Их несколько модифицировали в мастерских «Цербера». Они умнее, прочнее, точнее, их оружие мощнее… и я говорил, что они умнее?

- Насколько умнее?

- Вполне возможно, что эти андроиды нас просто сдерживают, а другие сейчас заняты тем, что обходят сзади. Кстати ЛОКИ поступившие в распоряжение «Цербера», гораздо лучше взаимодействуют с ИМИРами. В частности для них обычное дело в стае из двадцати ЛОКИ иметь пять ФЕНРИРов и одного ИМИРа.

- Тогда прорываемся? – Предельно серьёзно поинтересовался Поттер, понимая опасность ситуации – они не были способны справиться с таким количеством роботов, какое только что описал Тейлор.

- И быстро. Сейчас пойдёшь ты – я прикрываю, потом наоборот. Они в десяти метрах и их девятеро, так что это не повод задерживаться и тратить совсем не лишние заряды, поэтому как только я прохожу, бежим дальше. На счёт три.

Как на тренировке собравшись и достав более точный пистолет «Хищник», Гарри подготовился к рывку. Когда Джейкоб произнёс три, Поттер не обращая внимание ни на цербера, ни на роботов одним прыжком преодолел три метра простреливаемого пространства, и почти сразу же выглянул из-за угла приготовившись стрелять. В нескольких метрах перед ним в воздухе парил один из роботов, оставшиеся восемь поливали огнём угол, за которым прятался Джейкоб. К сожалению для Гарри, ЛОКИ почти сразу же начали переводить на него своё оружие, не давая ему времени чтобы тщательно прицелится, но благодаря отличным рефлексам Поттер всё же успел сделать несколько выстрелов в головы стоявших достаточно близко роботов. К неудовольствию Гарри это не уничтожило ту троицу в которую он попал, но на несколько мгновений их ошеломило, если этот термин применим к роботам, и видимо выстрелы как-то повредили их датчики, так как после этого они стреляли не так точно и быстро.

Всё это было достаточно для того, чтобы Джейкоб без ущерба для себя перебежать через проход и, хлопнув по плечу Гарри, помчаться дальше в сторону дверей. Поттер, поняв задумку оперативника, не стал тратить ценные ценное время на бесполезную стрельбу, и побежал следом за Тейлором. Когда Поттер прошёл двери начальник охраны станции своим кодом полностью заблокировал за ним проход.

- И что это было? – Переводя дух от быстрой пробежки поинтересовался Гарри. – Я не думаю, что это в традициях Цербера уничтожать своих сотрудников восставшими роботами. Я ведь прав?

- Конечно ты прав, - не раздумывая ответил Джейкоб. – Видимо кому-то удалось пробраться к главным серверам и запустить в них какой-то вирус, другой возможности я не вижу. Специалистов с квалификацией чтобы с нуля взломать компьютеры безопасности тут нет, это я точно знаю, а к экстранету мы не подключены. Как и кому это удалось уже другой вопрос и не думаю что мы сможем решить его прямо сейчас.

- То есть никакой случайности? Жаль… какие дальнейшие действия?

- Если тот кто устроил эту диверсию достаточно умён, а это не вызывает сомнений, то он повредил связь. Значит, в ближайшее время помощи не будет, а прятаться на самой станции глупо.

- Почему это? – Удивился последнему заявлению Гарри. Ему казалось, что это вполне себе разумно спрятаться в каком-нибудь техническом туннеле, в который ни один робот не пролезет.

- Всё просто: я бы на их месте не стал бы оставлять следов, а вся станция одна большая улика. Так что самое разумное это уничтожить её после всего, чтобы когда сюда прибудет корабль, Призраку не смогли ничего доложить.

- Призрак?

- Это не важно. Сейчас важнее добраться то шаттлов и отлететь от сюда как можно дальше. К сожалению «кадьяки» у нас в ангарах не имеют сверхсветового двигателя, так что придётся прятаться среди близлежащих астероидов.

- Тогда веди меня, о бесстрашный лидер!

Тейлор, в ответ лишь усмехнувшись, направился дальше по коридору, в сторону лабораторий, чтобы потом свернув в технические отсеки и, пройдя их насквозь, попасть в спец. ангар для медицинских грузов.

Не успели они пройти ещё три перекрёстка, но на сей раз без приключений, как неожиданно для обоих уни-инструмент Джейкоба просигналил о входящем сигнале. Слегка настороженно он активировал связь.

- Говорит Миранда, Тейлор ответь, - и не раздумывая мгновения оперативник Цербера сразу же начал её допрашивать:

- Миранда, ты в порядке? Где ты? Что происходит? – Гарри, с трудом подавив смешок от порядка вопросов, прислушался к ответу Лоусон, ведь как бы она не была ему мало симпатична, любая помощь была сейчас чрезвычайно важна, особенно с учётом того, что сейчас информация, которой без сомнения владела руководитель проекта «Лазарь», была жизненно важна.

- Я сейчас в районе главного инженерного отсека. Здесь большое количество роботов и они всё прибывают. Похоже, тот, кто всё это задумал, страстно желает моей смерти. Но не это главное, а то, что я разбудила Шепарда. Он встал и может сражаться, но не может использовать свои навыки на все сто, поэтому, Джейкоб, вы с мистером Поттером должны вывести его со станции и передать Призраку. Я постараюсь встретиться с вами в ангаре, но если не получится – вот координаты небольшого судна в поясе астероидов, на нём вы сможете добраться до ближайшей станции Цербера «Крым». Чтобы вам было полегче, я заблокирую все двери, кроме тех, что приведут вас сначала к Шепарду, а потом к шаттлу. Так что вы встретитесь только с теми ЛОКИ, что уже ходят по нужному маршруту. Скорее всего, мы не сможем ещё раз связаться – запущенный в систему вирус мешает работе связи – так что прощайте.

- Я понял Миранда, держись там. Встретимся у шаттлов. Конец связи.

- Я уверен, что она сможет в одиночку пройти всех роботов, - решил поддержать Джейкоба Гарри, видя как тот явно переживает за… а за кого собственно? Поттер не видел, чтобы они встречались как-то отдельно, а на людях она относилась к нему также холодно, как и к остальным. За исключением самого Гарри – во время их коротких встреч и разговоров она была с ним ещё холоднее чем с кем бы то ни было. Мужчина не мог себе представить, как это было возможно и чем вообще было вызвано.

- Конечно она сможет это сделать, ведь она само воплощённое совершенство, - в последней фразе Гарри не услышал иронии, но только тепло. Встряхнувшись и отбросив лишние сейчас мысли, Джейкоб махнул рукой вперёд и двинулся в направлении лаборатории, где раньше находился Шепард. Проверив запас термозарядов, Гарри поспешил вслед за цербером.

По пути они и в правду не встретили сильного сопротивления: максимум три – четыре робота, так же идущих в сторону центральной лаборатории, поэтому Гарри и Джейкоб чаще всего успевали разобраться с ними до того как они успевали повернуться. Очень быстро Поттер приноровился и решил проверить как он сможет справиться с одним ЛОКИ в ближнем бою. Заранее предупредив Джейкоба он направился к одиноко бредущему роботу. Джейкоб не стал отговаривать мужчину, давая ему попробовать, но считая это пустой тратой времени и поводом для того чтобы проверить регенераторы брони.

В это время Гарри, предварительно убрав оружие, осторожно подошёл в плотную к ЛОКИ, а потом ухватив за голову резко, как сделал бы с человеком, крутанул её. Голова неожиданно легко отсоединилась и Поттер удивлённо отошёл от оставшегося стоять корпуса, держа на вытянутых руках искрящийся остаток робота. Резко вспомнив, чем обычно заканчивается отстрел головы робота, мужчина откинул бесполезную уже часть ЛОКИ, одновременно разверчивая всё тело и мощным ударом с разворота посылая основную часть робота подальше от себя.

- Ну это было конечно интересно, но при этом ничего не доказывает, - ровно сказал Джейкоб после того, как опрокинутые остатки ЛОКИ взорвались. – Всё как я и сказал – для тихого проникновения рукопашный бой неплох, но это тебе не понадобиться. А в плотном бою, если бы я был противником, то ты был бы уже трупом.

- Вот поэтому мне и нужна пара каких-нибудь ножей, - ответил Поттер, вновь снаряжая свои пистолеты. – Одним я бы повредил бы робота, а другой мог бы метнуть в тебя.

- Нож был бы остановлен щитом, - парировал Джейкоб тем не менее раздумывая над перспективой. Когда оружие Гарри было приготовлено, они оба осторожно направились дальше, запомнив место на котором они остановились, желая продолжить его позже.

Через некоторое время пара вышла к Т-образному перекрёстку и соответственно перед ними лежало два варианта дальнейшего пути.

- Если пойдём на право, то попадём к ангарам, если на лево, то к лабораториям.

- Мне больше нравится идти направо, - после недолгих размышлений произнёс Гарри. – Мы шли довольно долго и Шепард, наверно, уже прошёл дальше.

Не известно, что ответил бы Джейкоб, как из левого коридора раздались звуки стрельбы и хлопок взрыва от самоуничтожившегося робота.

- Вот тебе и ответ… Поспешим.

N7*НР*N7*НР*N7*НР*N7*НР

**20 апреля 2185 года**

**17:17 по стандарту Цитадели**

**Станция проекта «Лазарь»**

**Главная исследовательская зона**

У Эриха Шепарда в последнее время всё чаше в голову прокрадывались мысли, что быть им – отвратительная работа. Сначала вроде всё было не так плохо, пусть даже в место обычного детства у него были бесконечные метания по военным кораблям и базам Альянса Систем. Естественным продолжением такого начала было поступление на службу в войска Альянса. А тут уже начались некоторые трудности, однако они были ожидаемы и поэтому решаемы. После получения своего первого звания, всё казалось будет неплохо – неспешная служба, стычки с пиратами. В общем ничего сложного… ну или так казалось до 76-го, когда эти четырёхглазые уроды батарианцы оплатили атаку пиратов на Элизиум. Не считая всего прочего, самым отвратительным для Эриха было то, что в операции принимало участие множество пиратов-людей. Даже более того, как позже оказалось, и сама операция было разработана человеком. После тех довольно таки страшных дней на Шепарда посыпался буквально-таки золотой дождь из наград, хотя сам Эрих и в правду не считал себя достойным этого. После прибытия флота и уничтожения пиратов, он подал полный рапорт, в котором объяснял все скорее стечением обстоятельств, чем реальными навыками, когда он стал вторым офицером капитана Гриндевальда – достаточно нелюдимого и мрачного офицера, при этом являвшегося превосходным тактиком, решившим полностью сосредоточиться на спасении людей и попутному обучению молодого лейтенанта, чем прямой отдаче приказов, из-за чего подчинённым казалось, что капитану всё равно или он растерялся и не может командовать, а приказы отдаёт именно Шепард. Реально штурмовик показал свои навыки, лишь когда полностью принял командование оставшимися людьми, после удачного выстрела снайпера, убившего Гриндевальда, и потом, когда идеально реализовал придуманный капитаном план контратаки, помешавший пиратам атаковать колону гражданских, направлявшихся в больницу.

Однако, когда рапорт Шепарда прочитали, то ему сказали, что он молодец, что написал всю правду, НО общественности не нужен просто удачливый молокосос. Людям нужен бравый молодой герой, способный справиться с чем угодно, так что «пусть герой забудет то, что он написал и выучит вот эту бумажку, где описаны все его геройские поступки». В этот момент Шепард понял, что искренне ненавидит политику, поэтому вместо того чтобы стать обложкой на буклетах в призывных пунктах, Эрих записался в спецназ. Этим он хотел доказать, что стоит чего-то большего, чем демонстрация новых доспехов… правда он как-то не учитывал весь тот будущий геморрой, что таким образом умудрился заработать, ведь генералы не любят когда мелкие сошки ломают их планы, пусть даже это планы на рекламную компанию. Из-за этого Шепарда изрядно помотало по самым неприятным местам Галактики, но тем не менее Эрих выжил и набрался опыта на столько, что сейчас и в правду смог бы осуществить то, что ему приписали на Элизиуме.

А потом вновь в игру вступила в игру политика. Альянс как-то смог доказать, что человечество достойно того, чтобы один из солдат стал СПЕКТРом. Эрих честно не знал, радоваться ему этой чести или не очень, ведь в это же время случился Иден Прайм и Сарен, под руководством Жнеца. Такой задницы Шепард никогда ещё не переживал, ведь одно дело когда уничтожаешь очередную базу террористов, и абсолютно другое, когда на тебе висит охота за гигантским кораблём синтетиков неизмеримой мощи. Но всё таки Шепард согласился на это, так как он реально понимал величину опасности, да и чёртов моральный кодекс привитый родителями не желал отпустить Эриха из своих цепких лап.

Тем более что он потом встретил и двух других претендентов на эту должность – Торфанского Мясника и Истеричку с Акуза. Он, конечно, понимал, что у этих людей были непростые истории, но он как потомственный офицер не мог представить в роли представляющего человечество СПЕКТРа женщину, поливающую каждый угол из винтовки при любом подозрительном шорохе или отморозка, который запоминает тех, кто не спешил исполнить его приказ или откровенно ему перечил, а потом биотикой неспешно душил этого человека, медленно поднимая его или её над землёй, при этом напевая какой-то мрачный марш. Эрих читал их досье и знал, что Джейн Эклейз была единственной выжившей после атаки на Мендуар и именно поэтому была крайне подозрительна и ставила своё, ну и вверенных ей людей, на первое место, а Джон Курц был сиротой с Земли, состоявший в детстве в одной из банд, поэтому не считавшийся ни со своей, ни с чужими жизням. Эти черты приводили к тому, что Она вообще не теряла людей на миссиях (но её миссии обычно сопровождались огромным сопутствующим ущербом), а Он завершал все миссии, что ему поручались (однако в его подразделении было слишком много подозрительных смертей, причём многие связанные с удушением), что чрезвычайно нравилось Командованию, но и из-за этого же их и отклонили. На самом деле и его собственную кандидатуру чуть не отклонили, считая его характер не подходящим для тайных миссий из-за склонности к излишнему героизму, но кто-то наверху посчитал, что первый человеческий СПЕКТР может быть медийным лицом.

А потом всё как-то резко закончилось. Не стало Жнеца и того монстра, которого он сделал из Сарена, Цитадель и Совет были спасены, Андерсон стал первым человеческим советником, так что казалось что всё наладилось, НО вновь вмешалась политика и (теперь уже честно заслужившего своё звание) Героя отправили уничтожать оставшихся гетов в Аттическом Траверсе. Это было несколько обидно. А потом случилось это…

Из ниоткуда появился непонятный корабль атаковавший «Нормандию». Именно тогда, когда из-за глупого упрямства Джокера, отказавшегося сразу же направиться в спасательную капсулу, а пытавшегося ещё что-то сделать, Эрих оказался в продырявленном скафандре, между останков «Нормандии» и медленно задыхающимся, у него в первый раз промелькнула мысль _«И почему всегда я крайний?»._

Второй раз эта мысль промелькнула, когда довольно неожиданно из серой пустоты его вытянул довольно холодный женский голос. В первый момент Шепарду показалось, что это голос ВИ, но это оказалось не так. В итоге Эриху пришлось пошатываясь довольно долго рыскать по шкафам, пока он не нашёл броню и пистолет. Пистолет кстати был не знакомой конструкции, он о таких только читал – это были модификации по принципу оружия гетов, которые чтобы не повреждать оружие и продлить время использования пользовались съёмными одноразовыми охладителями… Одно но – этих охладителей в пистолете не было. И вообще не понятно, что эти вещи делали в палате.

А дальше началось не понятное… оказалось что он находиться не в медцентре Альянса, а на какой-то не понятной космической станции, все стены которой были украшены уже где-то виденным символом шестигранника с оправой. Более того – этот центр был атакован каким-то роботами, которые со свойственными всем механизмам педантичностью уничтожали весь персонал. Эриха передёрнуло от воспоминании о стальном гиганте, расстреливающим из пулемёта двух учёных, пытавшихся отбиться от него выстрелами из таких же как и у него самого пистолетов. Самым подозрительным для Шепарда было то, что это были не геты, а явно произведённые в пространстве Цитадели синтетики, что было очень и очень странно.

Совсем близко к голове Эриха пролетела очередная очередь, рефлекторно заставляя штурмовика сильнее пригнуться за ограждением из бронестекла. Шепард в ответ только выругался, не рискуя подняться в ближайшее время для ответных выстрелов. Как же Эрих скучал по лично настроенной броне «Богомол». Нет, та броня, в которую он сейчас был одет тоже была очень даже не плоха, ведь это была броня для спецназа, она даже имела маркировку N7, но это было не то. Ведь Эрих не проводил над ней долгих часов каждый вечер, доводя до идеала на пару с Гаррусом.

_«Так, хватит предаваться воспоминаниям, пора что делать с этими стальными чурбанами». _Перед Шепардом сейчас стояла достаточно серьёзная проблема, состоявшая в свою очередь из двадцати проблем по меньше, а именно из двадцати роботов без раздумий начавших стрелять по Эриху, как только его увидели. Ну, то есть изначально их было двадцать шесть, но притяжение и удачная ударная волна слегка сократили их количество. На этом удача Шепарда закончилась – плотность огня не давала и нескольких мгновений, нужных для применения навыков или гранатомёта, почти сразу снося щиты. Шепарду повезло, что в этой броне стояли какие-то улучшенные щит и регенератор, которые не позволили мужчине сразу загнуться от ран. И вот теперь роботы не спеша оттесняли его в угол.

_«И та женщина голос не подаёт… интересно, что с ней». _Внезапно размышления Шепарда о бренном были прерваны голубой сферой биотики, вылетевшей на высокой скорости из открывшихся за роботами дверей, которая врезавшись в ближайших роботов, заставила пару из них взлететь. Следом за сферой, в проёме появилось два человека в броне, которые, не тратя времени даром, стали быстро расстреливать свой запас термозарядов в ближайших ЛОКИ, причём делая это быстро и эффективно. Когда часть роботов повернулась к новым целям новоприбывшие быстро отошли в укрытия, вместе с этим кто-то из пары громко крикнул:

- Коммандер, быстрее сюда! Я смогу перекрыть двери!

Не раздумывая, Шепард использовал биотический заряд, атакуя самого ближнего к дверям робота. Однако он оказался не достаточно близко к дверному проёму, поэтому когда роботы наконец были отрезаны, то у Эриха осталась только половина заряда щита.

- Приветствую господа, - Шепард решил начать разговор первым. – Неплохая погодка, не правда ли. А теперь не хотите объяснить, какого чёрта тут происходит и где я? То какая-то женщина меня будит, голос которой я путаю с голосом ВИ, то какие-то роботы, явно созданные кем-то из Альянса, нападают на всех, явно играя в гетов!

Пара быстро переглянулась, и достаточно высокий мужчина сделал приглашающий жест своему чернокожему напарнику.

- Хорошо коммандер успокойтесь, я объясню, но только вкратце, - начал мужчина, убирая свой дробовик за спину. – Меня зовут Джейкоб Тейлор, я начальник службы охраны этой станции, учёные здесь занимались только одним вопросом – вами, коммандер. Дело в том, что атака Сарена и гетов произошла два года назад. Через месяц после вашей эпопеи с гетами и Властелином «Нормандия» была уничтожена неизвестными, и вы погибли вместе с ней. Но организация, на которую я работаю, нашла способ вас вернуть и поэтому вы сейчас стоите здесь, с нами.

Мужчина замолчал, а Шепард пытался осознать, что ему только что сказали. Честно говоря, ему очень хотелось не верить сказанному, но несколько фактов подтверждали произнесённые слова: ещё в лаборатории он обратил внимание на то, что с его кожи пропали все шрамы, да и она сама чувствуется по другому, более гладкой что ли; другим фактом было то, что он стал и слышать, и видеть слегка иначе – все было как-то более чётко (в последний раз Шепард испытывал такое ощущение после проведённой Альянсом генной терапии); ну и наконец самое главное – он помнит себя задыхающимся на орбите ледяной Алкеры, среди обломков только что разрушенной «Нормандии». Следовательно, у него нет причин, что бы не верить этому Джейкобу.

- Ну ты и сказал, - подал голос ещё пока неизвестный мужчина. – Можно было как-то помягче?

- А как бы ты это сделал?

- Эм-м-м… ну не знаю, - на мгновение мужчина замер видимо ища подходящие слова, а потом выдал: - Ну наверно такая фраза, как **«Шепард, ты сдох два года назад и поэтому все от тебя отказались, кроме Цербера, который считает, что ты спасешь в одиночку всю Галактику, и поэтому он вытащил тебя с того света»** ни чуть не мягче, зато конкретнее и короче. Раз уж основы выяснены, то мы можем уже идти к шаттлу? А то честно говоря мысль, что где-то поблизости ходит ИМИР меня нервирует.

- Стоп, «Цербер»? – Шепард рефлекторно немного отошёл в сторону от стоявших перед ним мужчин, одновременно вскидывая свой пистолет. – Вот где я видел этот символ. Та база, на которой мы нашли тело Адмирала Кахоку!

- Эй, спокойно, - сразу же начал успокаивать коммандера Тейлор. – Не надо столько эмоций. Всё не так просто как кажется и сейчас не время для объяснений, да и не моя это обязанность.

- А я вообще к Церберу имею весьма посредственное отношение, - начал слегка нервно оправдываться второй мужчина. Подумав и признав правоту Тейлора, Шепард отвёл пистолет в сторону, но не убирая его окончательно.

- Что ж, тогда мы продолжим этот разговор позже. И раз мы ещё некоторое время пробудем вместе, то мне интересно знать, как вас зовут мистер «Я не Цербер».

- Эм-м-м, думаю Гарри Поттер, - не сразу ответил брюнет.

- И чтобы значило, это «я думаю»?

- Ну просто я и сам не до конца уверен. Если вычленить весь смысл моей короткой истории, то меня недавно нашёл и вылечил Цербер, но у меня осталась амнезия, так что я не сам точно не знаю, как меня зовут.

- Я… понимаю. – Эриху стало немного неудобно, от этого мини допроса, что он устроил Гарри, но он должен был это сделать, ведь Шепарду надо было понять может ли он доверять своим новым спутникам или нет. Из того, что он увидел, было ясно, что Джейкоб что-то знает, но юлит, стараясь избежать неудобных вопросов, а вот Поттер говорил абсолютно честно. – Джейкоб, ты сказал, что прошло уже два года с моей смерти, ты заешь что стало с моей командой?

- Я не знаю… но как известно из экипажа погибло только двадцать два человека, а все остальные в порядке. Ну, относительно в порядке. Все оставшиеся члены экипажа были переведены куда подальше. Что стало со старшими офицерами, в частности с лейтенантом Аленко, не ясно. Инопланетяне, как я понял, вернулись к своей предыдущей деятельности.

- Надеюсь, твои боссы смогут рассказать больше. Но прежде чем мы пойдём, мне просто интересно какие полезные навыки у вас есть?

- Я биотик и умею использовать притяжение, а вот у Гарри не умеет ничего полезного, - ответил за двоих Джейкоб. Эрих успел заметить, как Поттер поморщился от такой оценки своих умений, но при этом промолчал.

- Кажется, что вы не согласны с такой оценкой, мистер Поттер.

- Я не могу сказать, что я совсем ничего не умею – я могу очень хорошо стрелять из пистолетов, причём делать это одновременно с двух рук. Так же мне кажется, что я не плохо показал бы себя в спарринге, - с толикой гордости произнёс Гарри, немного обиженно косясь на оперативника цербера.

- Извини Гарри, я имел в виду, что ты не обладаешь ни биотическими, ни техническими, ни особыми стрелковыми навыками, - поспешил попросить извинения Джейкоб, мысленно готовясь к новой порции дурацких приколов со стороны брюнета.

- Хорошо, я не обиделся, ведь в этом ты прав.

- Ну что ж, мне иногда приходилось и с меньшим, - резюмировал Эрих. – Теперь куда нам идти?

- С нами связывалась Миранда, - начал объяснять Джейкоб, но был перебит Гарри:

- Это именно та Ледяная Королева, хотя по мне больше – Хладнокровная Стерва, что вас разбудила, - заметив не слишком довольный взгляд Тейлора и не совсем правильно его интерпретировав, добавил: - Как будто я не прав и все так считают, но только вслух не озвучивают.

- Это. Не. Важно. – Раздельно и очень убедительно произнёс цербер, а потом повернулся назад к Эриху. – Так вот, она с нами связалась и сообщила, что есть шаттл в специальной грузовой зоне. Кроме того, на всякий случай Миранда передала координаты небольшого корабля, спрятанного среди астероидов. Кроме того, она заблокировала все лишние проходы, чтобы на нашем пути постоянно не вставали новые роботы.

- Хм-м-м… я понял. Тогда пойдёмте.

Когда они прошли ещё пару дверей и поднявшись по лестнице, уни-инструменты у всей группы просигналили о входящем сигнале. Оглянувшись на Шепарда, Тейлор открыл канал связи.

- Мен… шит? Кто… тьте! – из наушников послышался истеричный голос Уилсона. Тейлор покрутившись по залу нашёл место где сигнал был как можно чётче.

- Доктор, вы нас слышите? Где вы?

- Тейлор спасите меня! Я ранен! О Боже, они всё ближе!

- Успокойтесь Уилсон, - Джейкоб попытался, если не успокоить верещавшего учёного, то хотя бы перекричать его. – Где вы?

- Я в техническом коридоре Ц… Господи, Тейлор спасите меня.

- Успокойтесь доктор, мы сможем к вам попасть и мы вам поможем.

- Пожалуйста, поспешите, - Джейкоб с тихим вздохом облегчения отключил связь.

- Тейлор, ты кажется говорил что все лишние коридоры отрезаны, или я не прав? – В голосе Шепарда явственно слышалось сомнение в том, что они должны куда-то спешить и кого-то спасать. – И кто эта истер… этот Уилсон.

- Да, это так Коммандер, - начал пояснять Джейкоб. – А Уилсон – это научный руководитель проекта, он ответственен за то, что вы сейчас с нами.

– Я конечно обычно первым бросаюсь на спасение людей, но вам не кажется, что это всё подозрительно?

- Эм-м-м… Шепард вы на что намекаете, - не понял Гарри.

- Я говорю о том, почему Миранда не сказала, что мы можем кого-то встретить на пути? Почему этот ваш Уилсон до сих пор жив, когда другие учёные погибли? Почему вы двое ещё живы?

- Коммандер, я понимаю, что вы ещё несколько насторожены по отношению к нам, но поймите, ни мы, ни «Цербер» не желаем вам зла. Если бы было наоборот, то вы остались бы с теми роботами. И, сэр, вполне возможно, что Миранда не имела доступа к системам слежения, чтобы предупредить о Уилсоне?

- То есть в коридорах ещё могут быть живые люди? Как нам добраться до систем слежения?

- Позвольте сэр, но это не возможно – слишком велик риск. Даже если кто-то и остался жив, то мы знали на что подписывались. Целью всего этого было ваше возвращение, а если вы погибните, то все те кто сегодня погиб отдали свои жизни зря. Более того, сэр, но мы просто не можем пройти до нужных консолей, а если бы и дошли, то мы не смогли бы взломать их.

На последней фразе Гарри сообразил, что что-то тут не так – Джейкоб был начальником охраны станции и вполне мог иметь нужный допуск. Гарри стало интересно, почему его друг чуть ли не в лицо врёт Шепарду.

- Хорошо, но как вы остались целы?

- Нам повезло, - подключился к разговору Поттер. – Мы шли по второстепенным коридорам в сторону медблока, поэтому мы оказались в стороне от взрыва и основной массы роботов.

- Взрыва?

- Когда все началось, мы услышали отголосок взрыва со стороны жилой зоны, - пояснил Тейлор. – И потом, когда это произошло, двери ведущие в центральную зону оказались заблокированы, как при пожаре.

- Я не хочу прерывать очередной тур объяснений, но вы не считаете, что если мы тут ещё постоим, то мы уже никого не спасём.

- Вы правы, мистер Поттер, мы продолжим наш разговор позже, мистер Тейлор, а пока ведите.

- Есть сэр.

Скоро группа подошла к двери, из за которой слышались мужские стоны. Не желая попасть в ловушку, Эрих приказал не спешить и осмотреться, прежде чем зайти внутрь. Встав по обоим бокам от двери, Шепард и Поттер ждали, когда Тейлор применит свой пропуск. Как только голографический символ изменил цвет и дверь начала открываться, Джейкоб тут же кинулся в сторону Гарри, в то время как Эрих осматривал комнату. В ней ничего интересного не было – обычные технические помещения, за исключением того, что на полу прислонившись к разделителю лежал лысый мужчина, имевший пистолет у себя на бедре, и пары ЛОКИ за разделителем. Но роботы не были проблемой, потому что Шепард и Тейлор одновременно использовали подъём, а потом Гарри точными выстрелами добил их, потратив по одному на каждого.

- Тейлор, ты пришёл. Что? Шепард, а-а-а… - Уилсон попытался двинуться, но рана помешала ему. – Пожалуйста, помогите, тут поблизости должен быть медигель.

Шепард, первым заметил соответствующий шкафчик и так как он ближе к нему именно он и сходил за ним, взяв с собой, на всякий пожарный, столько, сколько поместилось в слотах костюма и прихватив ещё одну упаковку, чтобы потом перезарядить, Эрих вернулся к раненому. Медигель подействовал как всегда быстро и буквально через минуту Уилсон смог встать на ноги.

- Спасибо вам, коммандер, - Уилсон начал тараторить сразу же, как поднялся. – Я так рад, что вы сейчас с нами, но я удивлён. Разве вы снова смогли сами проснуться или вас разбудили Тейлор и Поттер. Если последнее, то это было безответственно с вашей стороны, коммандер ещё не до конца готов.

- На самом деле мы ни при чём, это сделала Миранда, чтобы коммандер мог защититься до нашего прихода – Тейлор хладнокровно ответил на претензии истеричного учёного, представляя как Миранда его размажет, когда он обвинит её в безответственности или того хуже в халатности.

- Что вы имеете ввиду говоря, что я ещё не готов? – Честно говоря, Эриха покоробила эта фраза, как будто он был машиной или клоном… он ведь не был?

Видимо Уилсон правильно понял проявившиеся на лице Шепарда эмоции и поспешил его успокоить:

- Не бойтесь коммандер, я имел ввиду, что ещё не все биомеханические части, составлявшие основу большинства ваших тканей, были заменены на ваши естественные ткани. Эти слегка светящиеся шрамы на лице и легкая краснота ваших зрачков являются признаками вашей незаконченности. Из-за того, что вы ещё не до конца завершили вашу терапию, коммандер, ваша сила, гибкость, скорость реакции и меткость не на максимуме, однако со временем это исправиться само.

- К-какие светящиеся шрамы?

- Не важно, - быстро произнёс Гарри. – Извините, что перебиваю, но вам не кажется что разводить дискуссии можно будет уже после того как мы окажемся в «кадьяке». И не надо на меня так смотреть Джейкоб, меня просто безумно нервируют эти коридоры полные трупов и роботов, желающих нас убить.

Тейлор раньше не видел такой реакции у Гарри, хотя если подумать, то кажется он начинал нервничать все сильнее на каждой остановке. И чем больше их было и чем дольше они длились, тем сильнее становились эмоции Поттера. Это было интересно и, возможно, что-то такое уже было в его прошлом. Такое вполне стоило отметить позже в отчёте.

- Хорошо, успокойся. Осталось уже не много, ангар совсем близко, а там встретим Миранду и улетим отсюда.

- Не хочу тебя огорчать Тейлор, но в том блоке, где была Миранда во время атаки, сейчас слишком много роботов для того, чтобы она выжила.

- Не будьте смешны доктор, сколь бы там не было ЛОКИ, их будет всё равно слишком мало для неё.

- А вы как думаете, мистер Поттер?

Гарри вздохну, медленно выдохнул и не глядя на Джейкоба ответил на вопрос:

- Честно говоря, не знаю. Я не видел её в действии, да и потом если доктор говорит правду и роботов слишком много, то надо помнить, что иногда количество перевешивает качество. Тем более что Лоусон предусмотрела этот вариант, чтобы мы могли убраться со станции без промедлений. Мне кажется, что она не будет счастлива, если узнает, что мы задержались. Тем более если ваше выживание, коммандер, является превыше всего.

Джейкоб Тейлор дёрнулся, желая возразить, но не проронил ни слова, понимая, что только что ему вернули его же речь о важности Шепарда и о том, что остальными можно и пожертвовать.

Эрих закрыл глаза, взвешивая ситуацию: с одной стороны – холодная сука, являющаяся высокопоставленным руководителем «Цербера»; с другой – женщина, которая разбудила его и позаботилась о его выживании, кроме того сама являющаяся очень способным бойцом и высокопоставленным офицером «Цербера» и от неё можно будет узнать много важной информации. Тем более, разве он не рисковал своей шкурой и при меньших шансах? И разве родители в своё время не говорили ему, что если есть шанс спасти хоть кого-то – действуй?

- Сейчас мы идём в ангар и проверяем шаттл. Если к тому времени, когда мы там закончим не появится мисс Лоусон, то мы идём и находим её.

Реакция на его слова была достаточна разнообразна: Джейкоб свободнее выдохнул, Гарри – явно сосредоточился, пытаясь подавить свои эмоции, а вот первая реакция Уилсона была крайне интересной – он сначала скривился, а потом его лицо разгладилось и он слегка улыбнулся какой-то своей мысли, но эта ухмылка исчезла, заменившись равнодушием.

- Кстати доктор, а как вам самому удалось выжить? – В бывшим недавно мёртвым СПЕКТРе вновь проснулась лёгкая подозрительность и ему в который раз за день вспомнилась Джейн Эклейз и её любимая манера вести диалог, утыкая свою винтовку прямо в лицо собеседнику.

- Я? – На лице у Уилсона даже проступила обида от необоснованных подозрений. – Я, предвидя завершение проекта и будущий переезд, был в лаборатории главного инженера Строева, мы обсуждали, какое оборудование надо будет перевезти и с каким это можно будет сделать без проблем. Когда всё началось, мы оба выскочили в коридоры и разошлись. Я направился в сторону своего кабинета за важными документами самым коротким путём, когда роботы напали на меня. Мне удалось укрыться здесь и заблокировать двери для роботов.

После этого, как заметил Эрих, Тейлор кинул на него подозрительный взгляд, но почти сразу же вернулся к наблюдению за ещё не открывшим глаза Поттером. Честно говоря, последний сильно заинтересовал Шепарда. С одной стороны, во время перестрелок он вёл себя спокойно и собрано, как настоящий профессионал, метко посылая пули; с другой – во время передышек, он вёл себя как-то по-детски. Да ещё и его попытки открещиваться от сотрудничества с «Цербером». Такой человек мог быть полезен… конечно, если приобретёт если не ещё какие-то навыки, то хотя бы дополнительное оборудование, но с последним можно будет разобраться позже. Но с ним ещё не все понятно на личном уровне. Например как он реально относится к «Церберу», от чего его вылечили и почему при этом он потерял память. Но это всё будет потом, сейчас нужно понять, почему слова доктора, о том как он выжил, кажутся не очень правдивыми этому Тейлору. Ещё один человек-загадка. По повадкам и тому, как стреляет, он явно служил в войсках Альянса, но тогда что такой человек забыл в «Цербере» и почему так защищает эту организацию? Или так он относится только к отдельной представительнице «Цербера»?

- Я понял, тогда разблокируйте двери доктор, и мы пойдём дальше.

Как только дверь открылась, из-за них началась пальба. Оказалось, что дальше их ждало пять ЛОКИ с не очень дружественными намерениями. Однако эти роботы надолго не задержали команду Шепарда – доктор Уилсон имел на своём уни-инструменте программу перегрузки, использовав которую он повредил трёх близко стоящих роботов, после чего один взорвался, а двое заклинило. Шепард и Тейлор использовали притяжение на не задетых атакой Уилсона ЛОКИ, после чего Гарри добил тех роботов, которым это было нужно. Быстро перезарядив оружие и забрав целые термозаряды группа двинулась дальше к ангару. Они прибыли на место спустившись по лестнице и пройдя буквально несколько поворотов.

Здесь, к сожалению, их встретил не очень приятный сюрприз – на втором уровне, который как раз и вёл к «кадьяку», было около двадцати роботов и на двух лестницах стояло по пять ЛОКИ на каждой. Более того, из другой двери, как смог расслышать обладавший теперь более тонким слухом Шепард, раздавались небольшие взрывы. Как-будто кто-то пытался взорвать себе проход, а это значило одно – ИМИР возможно не один.

Просто так бросаться было нельзя, поэтому Эрих предложил гениальный в своей простоте план – он сам, используя биотический заряд, сносит тех роботов, что стоят на центральной лестнице. В это время Тейлор использует подъём и убирает несколько ЛОКИ в часть уровня, ведущей к шаттлу. Их прикрывают и по возможности прикрывают оставшиеся в безопасной от прямого обстрела зоне Поттер и Уилсон. Пока Тейлор при помощи остальных пробивает дорогу к «кадьяку», сам Шепард будет по возможности сдерживать других роботов. Когда Тейлор закончит, тогда Гарри с доктором перебежками доберутся до шаттла, под прикрытием солдат. И затем они все вместе заберутся внутрь, чтобы придумать дальнейший план.

- Срань! – Поттеру очень хотелось выругаться крепче, но он не мог отвлечься на поиск подходящих ситуации эпитетов. Всё дело в том, что несмотря на свою гениальность план Шепарда, как и не столь гениальные планы, разлетелся в дребезги при столкновении с реальностью. Оказалось, что из-за каких-то протоколов безопасности люк шаттла не мог быть открыт до тех пор, пока в ангаре находился хоть один робот в режиме безопасности. А ведь кроме тех ЛОКИ, что было видно сразу в небольшой комнатке на втором уровне скрывалось ещё десять штук этих…

- Блять, - над головой и слишком близко к этой части тела на вкус Поттера пролетела очередная очередь. В общем сейчас вся четвёрка была укрыта за какими-то ящиками, изредка огрызаясь подходившим всё ближе роботам.

- Ей Тейлор, - наконец подал голос коммандер, видимо придумав ещё один план. – Видишь рядом с роботами блок пожаротушения?

- Так точно, сэр.

- Попробуй по команде зацепить его биотикой так, чтобы он полетел в основную толпу роботов. Справишься?

- Да сэр.

- Гарри, как у тебя со щитами?

- Уже восстановились.

- Тогда, после того как блок будет в толпе, сможешь его прострелить.

- Без проблем, - и впрямь Поттер не промахнулся и в нужный момент пробил бак, заморозив почти до полного нуля примерно половину роботов. Ставших внезапно хрупкими, Шепард раскидал роботов удачной ударной волной. Оставшихся ЛОКИ добили без проблем, но уже без участия Гарри, так как пока он прицеливался ему успели не только полностью слить щиты, но и ранить в бок – именно туда где чешуйки брони были слабее. К счастью снаряд вошёл удачно и не сильно повредил внутренние органы. В общем ничего такого, с чем бы не справился регенератор брони и корабельный медблок. Однако из-за анестезии Поттер заснул почти в самом конце перестрелки, поэтому он не увидел появление Миранды, смерть Уилсона и разговор Миранды с Шепардом. Гарри лишь слегка приоткрыл глаза когда шаттл покидал оказавшуюся не очень гостеприимной станцию, и тогда сквозь сон ему показалось, что он увидел через стекло как одна из дверей наконец разорвалась от ракет ИМИРа и он прошёл в ангар, а в след за ним туда вбежало шесть человеческих фигурок. Но ведь это невозможно, а значит – это был лишь сон.


	4. Разговоры и предложения

Paste your document here...

_**Привет всем от автора!**____То есть меня. Извините, что долго не давал о себе знать, но просто примерно в то время, когда я должен был писать продолжение сначала появилась Демо версия Масс Эффекта, а потом и сама игра появилась как-то неожиданно быстро. А после игры наступила она - КОНЦОВКА. Честно говоря, хотя итог игры меня также не удовлетворил, нужно признать что дело было сделано. После полного прохождения игры осталось полное ощущение что это полный конец и ничего хорошего после смерти Шепард во Вселенной Масс Эффект не случится. Это убило какое-бы то ни было желание писать. Однако прошло время, периодическая игра в мультиплеер и расширенная концовка вернули вдохновение и вот я здесь. _

_Пишите отзывы, они честно помогают вдохновению. Если насобираю достаточно отзывов, то буду выкладывать небольшие части, объединенные одним логическим сюжетом, так сказать глава, разделённая на составные. Минусом этого, может быть частое переписывание частей._

**_P.S. _**_ещё три маленьких замечания:_

_1. Если бы игру придержали и сразу выпустили с расширенной концовкой, то всем бы жилось спокойней и народ, я думаю, понял бы._

_2. У меня в голове крутится идея написать фик про спецназ N7 из мультиплеера, может быть пошлю его куда подальше. Если есть желание, то можете присылать в личку предложения по характерам._

_3. Я в который раз скорректировал первую главу._

* * *

><p><strong>20 апреля 2185 года<strong>

**20:53 по стандарту Цитадели**

**Частный катер «Рикки»**

**Место положения не определенно.**

**Медблок, он же кают-кампания.**

В этот раз возвращение в сознание было своеобразным, хотя сейчас Поттеру не нужна была чужая помощь для того чтобы вспомнить кто он и это успокаивало. А вот то что он был до сих пор в броне, да и потолок над головой был незнакомым слегка выводило из равновесия. Но только до тех пор, пока Гарри не сообразил, что он вполне мог находиться где-то на том корабле, про который им говорила Миранда. Значит в ближайшее время не будет никаких безумных роботов, для уничтожения которых надо изрядно попотеть. А вот что будет вместо них это вопрос.

Неожиданно зашедшие не в ту степь мысли прервало шипение открывшейся двери и в комнату зашёл ОН сам. В смысле тот самый незабвенный коммандер Шепард, вокруг которого все на той станции, как казалось, и крутилось.

- Мистер Поттер, как я вижу вы проснулись, - делано радушным голосом произнёс Эрих, устраиваясь в небольшом кресле около стола и жестом предлагая Гарри наконец слезть со стола и занять такое же сиденье рядом с ним. Хоть человек ещё недавно без сознания лежавший на столе был мало знаком и вполне возможно был одним из террористов, но он встал под командование Шепарда и был ранен исполняя его приказ. Это было очень неприятно и не рационально, но Эрих уже чувствовал ответственность за произошедшее.

- Конечно, я проснулся, кэп! – С небольшим кряхтеньем ответил на это очевидное замечание Поттер, занимая указанное место.

- Я коммандер, ну или был им, - не заметил или не захотел замечать не понятную ему иронию Шепрад. – Вы нас слегка испугали мистер Поттер, не желая просыпаться после ранения.

- И долго я проспал? И кстати, называйте меня просто Гарри, хорошо? А то такое обращение заставляет себя чувствовать нашкодившим школьником, которого строгая учительница сейчас будет наказывать.

- Ну тогда и ты называй меня просто Шепардом или Эрихом. Ничего что я на ты? – Получив кивок, говоривший что нет ничего страшного, коммандер более расслаблено ответил на начально заданный вопрос: - Спал ты всего три часа, за это время автодоктор успел вытащить пулю и как следует обработать рану, так что следов почти не останется. Я всё это время думал о том, что обычно химия используемая в броне или входящая в состав капсул медигеля распадаются без остатков почти сразу же и люди быстро приходят в сознание по уши накаченные стимуляторами. А у тебя этого не произошло. Это странно. У тебя личная непереносимость или генные модификаторы использованы плохие? Может неисправность имплантатов? Я слышал у многих пиратов из-за последнего во время или после боя возникает множество проблем.

- Ни то, ни другое, ни третье. Ты же слышал Джейкоба на счёт моих навыков, точнее про их отсутствие. Вот и с модификациями организма тоже самое.

- Это действительно удивительно. Обычно бойцы твоего уровня не задумываясь используют все что угодно, чтобы стать сильнее, - удивление в голосе Эриха было неподдельным.

- Что ты подразумеваешь под моим уровнем? И кстати, почему такой интерес?

- Я имею ввиду то, что твои навыки стрельбы, если точнее меткость и скорость поражения целей, просто невероятны. Для человека без очень долгих и выматывающих тренировок этого не добиться. Но твой возраст и отсутствие заметных шрамов не наводят на мысли о десятилетиях бесконечной практики. Мы кажется ровесники и я сам пользуюсь дополнительным оборудованием. А интересуюсь я потому что, мне интересно откуда «Цербер» тебя достал, – последняя фраза прозвучала скорее как вопрос чем утверждение, поэтому Гарри решил объяснить свою ситуацию.

- Ты мне поверишь, если я скажу, что я не знаю, откуда я взялся? – И в правду недоверие было явно видно на лице Шепарда. – Не многие поверят в то, что я сейчас хочу тебе рассказать, но я думаю, что ты будешь в этом маленьком числе избранных. Как ты уже знаешь «Цербер» меня нашёл и вылечил, но как побочный эффект у меня осталась амнезия. Это если не учитывать, что болезнь у меня была та же самая что и у тебя в последние два года, но только я ею болел гораздо дольше.

- Ты хочешь сказать…

- Да, я был лабораторной мышкой для церберов, которые отрабатывали на мне твоё воскрешение. И как я понимаю они с этим неплохо справились, если ты не испытывал длительную, сводящую с ума муку.

- Это… это как-то неожиданно. Ты прав, большинство тебе не поверит, да и я сам с трудом могу представить А ты уверен, что «Цербер» просто как-то тебя не использует как-то по другому? Например не отрабатывает методы стирания памяти и модификации организма, чтобы получить дополнительное количество бесплатных стрелков?

- Честно говоря, я об этом не думал. Но если бы было именно то что ты сейчас предположил, то навряд ли я проснулся бы в одном месте с тобой, да их желание вернуть мою память говорят об обратном. И действительно думаю, что я не из этого времени. Я общался на станции с одним учёным, так он говорил, что моё тело полностью сохранило свои двигательные навыки, поэтому я должен постоянно использовать привычные движения для ускорения процесса восстановления. Последив тут за собой, я понял, что использовать различные современные устройства, за исключением, пожалуй, только оружия, мне непривычно и часто неудобно.

- М-да, … А откуда тебе известно твоё имя?

- Я смог его сам вспомнить в первый день, а позже Миранда сообщила мне мою фамилию и год рождения. Правда как она их узнала мне не сообщили.

- Когда произошло столь знаменательное событие, как твой день рождения?

- В 1980 году. Правда, я не выгляжу на свой возраст, но это дело поправимое.

- А ты шутник, Гарри, - увидев, что серьёзность с лица собеседника не уходит, Эрих понял, что это не шутка. – Получается ты самый старый человек в галактике? Хотя с другой стороны, для азари ты только вошел во взрослый период жизни.

- Спасибо, утешил. Жалко конечно, что навряд ли я где смогу реально зафиксировать это достижение.

- А ещё недавно мне казалось, что у меня проблемы.

- Вот именно, так с людьми… ну или не только с людьми пообщаешься и поймёшь, что всё не так плохо.

- Гарри, у меня к тебе ещё один вопрос: как ты реально относишься к «Церберу»?

- Эм-м-м… - Поттера вопрос смутил, он не ожидал подобной постановки вопроса. Да и вообще как-то не очень задумывался над этим. – Ну, они вроде как вернули меня к жизни, за что я им благодарен. Но с другой стороны это реально не моё время и мне здесь не очень привычно. Кроме того, мне действительно не понравилось, что кто-то посчитал, что раз они меня воскресили, то значит я им теперь по гроб жизни обязан. Я между прочим не просил этого делать. И вечная паранойя, которая царила на станции, не появляется без причин. Да и сама цель организации мне не кажется абсолютно правильной.

- А что будет, если я скажу, что эта организация проводила эксперименты на людях и из-за их махинаций погибло множество очень хороших солдат. Даже более того – они террористы и ответственны за взрывы на территории Альянса. И про сколькие преступления мне просто не известно.

- Если это правда… это конечно не те методы, которыми достигается превосходство человечества.

- Ошибаетесь мистер Поттер, - незаметно для разговаривающих внутри кают-компании оказалась Миранда Лоусон. – Хоть я сама этого и не одобряю, но это именно те способы, благодаря которым человечество смогло добиться нынешнего уровня в столь короткий период. Не вам ли об этом знать, Эрих.

- О чём вы, мисс Лоусон?

- Ну как же. Я говорю об экипажах всех тех кораблей, что по вашему приказу были направлены спасать Совет и погибли. Вы не задумывались, что их можно было бы спасти, если бы вы не отправили бы их за чиновниками, которые могут быть переизбраны. Нет, вы думали только о благе человечества, а спасённый Совет, это несомненное благо для Альянса, но горе для отдельных семей. Вот и в тех случаях, о которых вы говорите, некоторые из руководителей наших групп исходили из общего блага, а не из морали. Так в чём-же между ними и вами разница? Или другой пример: БАИР и станция «Гагарин». Разве ваш друг Аленко не рассказывал как их натаскивали в «Высоком прыжке»? А ведь в то время «Цербера» не было, так что вина целиком и полностью лежит на Альянсе.

- Пожалуйста, - Гарри решил заполнить образовавшийся в разговоре вакуум, когда Шепард всерьёз пересматривал свои действия и то что он знал с этой точки зрения, а Миранда с интересом учёного обнаружившего новый вид насекомого следила за мимикой командора. – Не надо говорить об общем благе. Лично мне кажется, что это понятие весьма надуманное и в политике им нельзя руководствоваться.

- Это интересное заявление мистер Поттер, - Миранда даже не посмотрела на Гарри, не сводя глаз с Шепарда, который так глубоко ушёл в свои мысли, что ничего не слышал и не видел. – Не буду спрашивать, на чём основывается ваша мысль, это ваше личное мнение.

К этому времени Шепард уже вытянул себя из размышлений и собрался. Он вновь смог вернуть свою уверенность, которую ненадолго выбила из него опытная оперативница. После этого он поставил себе небольшую зарубку на память быть предельно осторожным в разговоре с нею.

- А разница между нами в том, что был бы другой вариант, то я бы предпочёл использовать его. И у Альянса тогда тоже не было вариантов, необученные биотики могут быть опасны для близких, а других методик не существовало. А у «Цербера» всегда был выбор, поэтому, не смотря ни на что, я всё равно буду считать вас и вашу организацию террористами.

- Мне жаль это слышать Шепард, надеюсь разговор с Призраком вас переубедит.

- Эм-м-м. а никто не хочет объяснить мне кто такой этот ваш «призрак»? А то я уже в который раз слышу это имя.

- Призрак – это прозвище данное лидеру «Цербера» политиками и журналистами Альянса, после того как он, ну или не совсем он, опубликовал в сети Манифест о неизбежности новой войны с инопланетянами. А если коротко, как ты любишь, то он самый главный террорист.

Ответ Гарри видимо не совсем понравился Миранде, поэтому она поспешила его поправить:

- Это не так Шепард. Призрак – человек, который заботится о человечестве. Всеми возможными способами,- Миранда высказавшись в защиту Босса через паузу добавила: - Коммандер, мистер Поттер, я считаю вам нужно отдохнуть те пару часов, которые мы ещё будем добираться до станции. Поспите.

Гарри в этот момент боролся с желанием посмотреть в след ушедшей в сторону пилотской кабины как на дуру, ведь он только что проснулся. Хотя поесть не помешало бы, так как не понятно когда их собираются, и будут ли вообще, кормить на этой церберовской станции. А когда кое какие пайки были обнаружены, разогреты и переложены на тарелки, Гарри решил всё-таки ответить на вопрос Шепарда:

- Знаешь, даже если ты и преувеличиваешь их вину за терроризм, то «Цербер» мне всё равно не очень нравится. Эта убеждённость, что человечество должно превосходить во всём остальные расы и только один человек знает, что именно нужно сделать для этого – лично меня это сильно настораживает. Что будет если я не впишусь в эти планы или того хуже – как-то нарушу их?

- Мне нравится твой ответ, в таком случае я постараюсь сделать всё, чтобы ты остался со мной в команде. Я им для чего-то нужен и я постараюсь вытащить тебя с собой.

- Очень… категоричное заявление. А ты уверен, что ты сможешь это сделать?

- Всё просто: есть только одна по настоящему значимая причина, чтобы вытаскивать меня с того света, и чтобы решить эту проблему мне понадобится помощь тех, кому я могу доверять. Пока, из тех кого я сейчас встретил, ты вызываешь большее доверие.

- Это конечно очень приятно, но ты не слишком ли спешишь с… да со всем?

- С учётом всего произошедшего ис тем что ещё возможно произойдёт?! Нет, не думаю.

- Ну ладно, буду надеяться что ты прав.

N7*НР*N7*НР*N7*НР*N7*НР

**20 апреля 2185 года**

**23:44 по стандарту Цитадели**

**Космическая верфь/районная оперативная станция «Цербера» «Крым»**

Маленький кораблик на котором прибыла группа, очень быстро приблизился к станции, которая по сравнению с судёнышком казалась настоящим гигантом, начинав тормозить лишь в последние секунды перед тем как войти в открывающиеся ворота ангара. Однако, никто из тех, кто находился в пассажирской части ничего об этом не узнал из-за идеального расчёта пилота, благодаря которому корабль чётко вписался в открывшуюся щель ворот и затормозил точно в считаном метре от причальных ферм.

- Превосходный расчёт, впрочем как всегда, - Миранда Лоусон не могла не улыбнуться своей маленькой шалости, которая впрочем ещё раз доказала её превосходство над большинством. У неё все было идеально и чётко выверено, всегда! Однако одна маленькая мыслишка не дала ей полноценно наслаждаться моментом – не смотря на все вложенные в её рождение и обучение деньги, ей всё равно чего-то не хватало, чтобы сравниться в мастерстве пилотирования с асами Альянса. Это было бы не столь обидно, ведь даже ей не возможно профессионально и на должном уровне изучить всё, если бы она не знала, что какой-то инвалид с генетической аномалией способен делать это лучше чем она. Этот человек одним своим личным делом умудрился вызывать в ней раздражение, а ведь скоро ей придётся видеться с ним каждый день. Почему-то у Миранды было предчувствие, что ей придётся заранее запастись терпением, а иначе её биотика выйдет из под контроля и она кого-то убьёт.

Разве что Шепард поможет ей расслабиться… в прочем если не получится как следует его заинтересовать, то и Джейкоб на это сойдёт, но первое время надо будет себя сдерживать. Хотя конечно жалко, что Поттер не присоединится к экипажу, как-никак он показал себя очень даже не плохо в моделировании, вполне на уровне опытных пехотинцев. Это конечно не спецназ, но в его ситуации это вполне достойный показатель. И высокий уровень обучаемости о многом говорил. Да и внешность у него интересная, правда общего с Шепардом у него не так много – только зелёные глаза и цвет волос. Там где Гарри был среднего роста и миниатюрным, сложенным скорее для ловкости и скорости, то телосложение Эриха было создано скорее для силы и выносливости. Коммандер конечно не был слишком сильно мускулист, но он был далеко не слаб и до кончины, его мышцы были просто сухими и жилистыми, а теперь с нано-нитями, которые теперь оплетают его мышечные волокна, он мог бы посоперничать в силе с молодым кроганом. Да и лица у них были не слишком похожи – у Гарри черты были тоньше, аристократичнее, чем у Эриха, родственники которого, с отцовской стороны были афрорусскими. Но у его потомка сохранились общие пропорции. Хотя… - тут Миранда усмехнулась, - у них был ещё один схожий размер, причём достаточный, чтобы удовлетворить любую женщину… ну кроме кроганок, но их люди вообще почти не могут заинтересовать, и ханаров, хотя извращенцы бывают и среди них.

«Так хватит», почувствовав что мысли ушли совсем не туда, Миранда завершила последние проверки и, удостоверившись, что всё в порядке направилась в основной салон.

N7*НР*N7*НР*N7*НР*N7*НР

Группа быстро поднималась из ангара куда-то в район центрального поста станции, однако не доходя пару поворотов до сердца станции Миранда повернула в глухой закуток. Как только шедший последним Шепард зашёл в нишу, как за его спиной сразу же опустилась скрытая до этого дверь. В нише сразу же образовалась напряжённая атмосфера и Миранда поспешила успокоить напрягшегося коммандера:

- Шепард, это смешно. Если бы я хотела вас убить, то не стала бы тогда вас вообще сюда привозить.

Эрих ничего не ответил, но напряжение в воздухе явно уменьшилось. За это время невидимые для глаз сканеры так же не заметно полностью обследовали четвёрку и компьютер дал добро на дальнейший проход, поэтому когда неожиданно раздался холодный голос ВИ, то никто даже не вздрогнул.

- Сканирование завершено, личности удостоверены, проход разрешён. Хорошего дня оперативники и пусть человечество благодаря вам продвинется дальше.

На последних словах голос с холодного мужского сменился на приветливый и радостный женский, если не сказать девичий.

- И чтобы значила последняя часть? – В голосе коммандера с лёгкостью можно было различить неприкрытый смех. Кто мог догадаться, что ужасный «Цербер» будет использовать такие вот дешёвые психологические трюки?

- Ничего смешного Шепард, - Двинувшись вперёд, через открывшиеся двери, бросила Лоуссон. Голос оперативницы был спокоен, но Эриху с некоторым трудом удалось разглядеть признаки раздражения на её прекрасном личике. Хотя, если подумать, она уже была такой когда вышла из пилотской рубки. – Благодаря вам и тому другому солдату с Акуза, из подразделения Джейн Эклейз, некоторые наши менее устойчивые сотрудники стали сомневаться в совершаемых поступках. Поэтому нам приходится искать разные способы, чтобы напомнить всем что мы делаем всё на благо людей.

- Извините конечно, что я выявил правду и вам теперь приходится тратить дополнительные средства, - яда в ответе коммандера хватило на нескольких гадюк.

- Вы не совсем понимаете коммандер. Ячейки почти полностью независимы. Призрак ставит перед ними задачи и в конце требует отчёт, а то каким путём идти решает лидер ячейки. Естественно, что в таких условиях легко пойти по самому простому пути, но не забывайте что это лишь люди, а не вся организация.

- И я конечно должен верить, что этот ваш Призрак не знал об экспериментах на людях и убийстве адмирала Кахоку? Конечно, какое хорошее прикрытие – меня не информировали.

- Вы можете думать всё что угодно об этом.

Гарри шёл рядом с Джейкобом позади спорящей парочки и чувствовал, что ему чего-то не хватает чтобы насладиться этим матчем. А вообще Поттеру было интересно как долго они собираются идти. Они уже прошли несколько длинных и абсолютно пустых коридоров, разделённых большими дверьми и резкими поворотами. Наконец они пришли в то, что можно было назвать фойе и спорщикам пришлось прекратить свою баталию. Прямо перед входом была стойка с компьютерным терминалом, за которым сидела приятная на вид девушка. Самым странным в этой комнате было то, что из неё казалось не было выхода.

- Я рада вас всех здесь видеть. Надеюсь несмотря на всё произошедшее вы в порядке.

- Это не совсем так, - начала Миранда. – Коммандер Шепард был разбужен раньше времени и поэтому ему требуется сканирование и мистер Поттер был неприятно ранен, но был залечен медигелем, с которым у него возникли проблемы. Возможно потребуется дополнительное обследование крови.

- Хорошо, тогда коммандер Шепард и мистер Поттер, сейчас вас проводят. Офицер Лоуссон, оперативник Тейлор, вам также будет предоставлен сопровождающий. Надеюсь, вам понравится наша комната отдыха. Коммандер, к тому времени, когда будут завершены все медицинские процедуры, вам будет предоставлена связь с Призраком.

И как по команде часть стены сдвинулась и внутрь зашли три мужчины, двое из которых несли на руках нашивки красного креста.

N7*НР*N7*НР*N7*НР*N7*НР

**21 апреля 2185 года**

**02:15 по стандарту Цитадели**

**Космическая верфь/районная оперативная станция «Цербера» «Крым», Комната связи.**

- Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Поттер? – Стоило Гарри появиться в дверях как на нём сразу же сошлись взгляды явно скучавших Миранды и Джейкоба.

- Спасибо, не плохо. Местные врачи быстро осмотрели рану и сделали с ней что-такое, из-за чего она теперь совсем не заметна. Правда на счёт медигеля они ни чего не сказали, хотя и взяли приличное количество анализов.

- Будь спокоен, Гарри, - улыбнулся Тейлор уже севшему рядом с ним брюнету. – Если кто-то и сможет разобраться с твоей проблемой, так это умники Цербера.

- Не «умники», мистер Тейлор, а блестящие учёные, многие из которых обладают различными степенями и наградами - поспешила поправить оперативника Миранда.

- Хм, ясно, - Гарри слегка смутился, от того как Миранда начала прославлять учёных Цербера, но решил что это личное и перешёл к другому, более интересному вопросу: - А где Эрих? Его же, кажется, отпустили раньше меня.

- Он сейчас в самой переговорной, общается с Призраком, - Тейлор кивнул на проход в углу комнаты, за которым можно было увидеть лестницу спускающуюся вниз. - На самом деле он там уже довольно давно, интересно о чём они там болтают?

Как по команде, сразу после риторического вопроса Джейкоба, с лестницы послышались быстрые шаги и мгновением позже появился Шепард. Заметив Гарри, он сразу же пошёл к нему.

- Ты уже здесь, отлично! Моё предложение к тебе ещё в силе, но кому-то это кажется не слишком нравится. Поэтому тебя сейчас будут лично отговаривать.

- То есть я сейчас встречусь с самым таинственным человеком галактики?

- Не во плоти, но да – встретишься.

- Тогда веди.

Они быстро прошли по лестнице и оказались на какой-то площадке. Внезапно их окружила светящаяся голографическая сеть, которая впрочем быстро стала почти незаметной и была заменена слегка подрагивающим изображением синего цвета, дополнительно разделённого на узкие полоски. Это был большой пустой зал, единственным за что мог уцепиться взгляд было, кажется, роскошное кресло и мужчина сидящий на нём. Многих подробностей было не разглядеть из-за качества изображения цвета.

«Мерлин тебя побери», подумалось Поттеру, «вот неужели нельзя было придумать что-нибудь более качественное. Я даже не могу как следует рассмотреть черты лица. И почему всё в полосочках?»

- Здравствуйте мистер Поттер, приятно наконец-то встретиться с Вами лично. Вы может быть не поверите но в последнее время я интересуюсь Вашими успехами, - начал Призрак, прерываясь периодически на затяжку сигареты. Шепард слегка напрягся, этот человек не говорил так с ним, предпочитая более прямой подход. Интересно почему?

- Мне также очень приятно с Вами познакомиться. Но верите я о Вас почти не знаю, только то, что говорили Ваши подчинённые и коммандер. Вы не собираетесь исправить это неравноправие?

- Если только чуть-чуть. Понимаете в чём дело мистер Поттер, я считаю себя человеком предвиденья. Мы, всё человечество, должны двигаться вперёд к прогрессу, чтобы не стать верными домашними животными инопланетян, иначе нас может ожидать участь хуже кварианцев. Нет, люди должны сами стать хозяевами дома.

И мы не можем в этом всецело полагаться на Альянс, эту разжиревшую политизированную организацию, состоящую из правительственных чиновников и военных структур различных уровней. Альянс являет собой неповоротливую, медлительную машину, отягощенную законами и условностями, и находящуюся под постоянным гнетом общественного мнения. Они слишком сильно стараются потакать и угождать различным инопланетным расам, они не способны — или не желают, — принимать трудные решения, необходимые для продвижения человечества вперед. И нападение Властелина, а так же то о чём мы говорили с коммандером Шепардом это только подтверждает.

Людям Земли нужны были борцы за их дело. Им нужны были патриоты и герои, готовые принести необходимые жертвы, чтобы возвысить человечество над их соперниками в межзвездном противостоянии. И поэтому появился «Цербер». Человечеству не протянуть долго без «Цербера», а «Цербер» не справится без Призрака. Я считаю, что это именно то, что Вам нужно знать мистер Поттер.

Когда Призрак закончил, Шепард слегка судорожно втянул воздух. Он сам не заметил как затаил дыхание. «Чёрт, это была одна из самых лучших речей, что я слышал. Если он может так убеждать, то понятно почему за ним так охотно идут. Тем более кое в чём он всё же прав и это страшно». Шепард попробовал разглядеть что-либо на лице Гарри, но тот демонстрировал лишь бесстрастность.

- Знаете, мне кажется, в своё время я очень много слышал о необходимых жертвах и мне очень не нравится как это звучит. Я понимаю, что это нужно и логично, но просто неправильно. Должен быть какой-то баланс между нужно и правильно, а то мы можем стать ничем не лучше машин, которых так боятся в Галактике, искусственными интеллектами, двигающимися по заложенной другими программе.

«Кажется я не ошибся, когда предложил ему присоединиться к команде», Шепард не мог не сдержать улыбку. «Думаю, с ним будет интересно поговорить во время полёта».

- Я понимаю вашу мысль мистер Поттер, - тон Призрака почти не изменился, но Эриху показалось, что ему не нравится когда с ним спорят… но с другой стороны он заметил появившуюся на мгновение улыбку. Что бы это могло значить? Неужели беспринципный лидер организации фашистского толка скучает по тому самому спору, который так не может терпеть? Это странно. – Но мы сейчас говорим не о том. Мы сейчас должны обсуждать предложение коммандера по Вашей дальнейшей судьбе, мистер Поттер.

Как я понял Вы и сами не против присоединиться к нему в его путешествии. И хотя вы показали высокий уровень овладения современным оружием и приспособляемость, тем не менее у вас отсутствуют какие либо дополнительные навыки. Только ваших навыков владения оружием может быть недостаточно для того с чем собирается столкнуться коммандер и те кто присоединиться к нему в его миссиях. Вы вполне можете погибнуть, так и не вернув себе память. Разве Вам не хотелось бы вернуть своё я? Наши специалисты могут вам помочь.

- Это очень интересное предложение с Вашей стороны, но как мне кажется никто в том капиталистическом обществе, в котором мы с Вами живём, не поможет другому в чём-то настолько значимом как это просто так. Иначе говоря, всё имеет свою цену. И какова ваша?

- Всё просто, - Призрак наконец потушил свою сигарету, но вместо неё откуда-то из подлокотника достал бокал, один из тех, в которые обычно наливают коньяк. – Моя цена – ваша память. Понимаете ли, Вас нашли на Земле, но в очень интересном месте, которое не могло образоваться само по себе и при этом мы сегодня не знаем как это повторить. Некоторые специалисты считают, что с Вашей помощью мы сможем лучше во всём разобраться.

- То есть возможность, что я могу и не помочь и вы потратите ресурсы зря. И кстати, некоторые специалисты считали, что стресс как раз может встряхнуть моё сознание и вернуть память.

- Я тоже хотел бы кое что сказать, - подал голос Шепард. – Для некоторого оборудования нет необходимости в особых навыках. Я заходил в местный арсенал и заметил, что у вас есть различные модификаторы для патронов. Даже более того, я смог опознать одно такое интересное устройство, как тактический плащ. Кажется, некоторые из пехотинцев Альянса встречали гетов с такими приборами.

- Это очень дорогой образец технологии, доставшийся «Церберу» не просто.

- И это будет хорошо, что он будет использоваться против наших врагов… на моём корабле.

- Вы понимаете, что он предназначен для использования либо полевыми снайперами, либо диверсионными командами? И мистер Поттер не проявил особой склонности к снайперским винтовкам.

- Ну и пусть. Найти хорошего снайпера не проблема. А вот найти человека, обладающего собранностью и скоростью, чтобы пройти за спину к противнику и выбить офицеров или сержантов, а так же ловкостью чтобы уйти без особых ранений, стоит многого. И я думаю, что Гарри обладает этими качествами.

- Что ж, я вижу в ваших размышлениях здравое зерно и соглашаюсь на присоединение мистера Поттера к Вашей экспедиции, коммандер. Надеюсь, что вы не пострадаете, мистер Поттер, и сможете вернуть свои воспоминания. Прощайте господа.

На этом передача резко оборвалась и мужчинам ничего не оставалось, кроме как развернуться и пойти назад к Миранде и Джейкобу.


	5. Знакомство с факерами Часть раз

**_Привет ещё раз_**. _Я решил обновлять по маленьким главам и вот выкладываю, то что успело накопиться. Если кому интересно, то это не я так быстро печатаю, просто давно лежало._

_И кстати, в этой части будет немного бреда, на темы которые не очень близки автору гуманитарию. Так что прошу не рвать пейсателя, а поправлять и предлагать._

* * *

>Знакомство с факерами.<p><strong>23 апреля 2185 года<strong>

**13:20 по стандарту Цитадели**

**Космическая верфь/районная оперативная станция «Цербера» «Крым», общая комната отдыха.**

Прошло уже двое суток и эта станция уже успела порядком осточертеть Гарри. Внутренним содержанием, если не вспоминать о закрытых особых помещениях «Цербера», отличалась лишь меньшими научными и большими производственными и сборочными площадями. Это конечно если не учитывать четыре гигантских дока с нулевой гравитацией, в которые Гарри абсолютно не тянуло залезть. А ничем другим, кроме как засовывать свой любопытный нос во все возможные помещения, здесь заняться было нельзя. Другие занимались кто чем. Шепард либо находился в лапах медиков, которые во всю его исследовали, либо занимался с Тейлором. Джейкоб рассказывал Шепарду примерно то же самое что и самому Поттеру на «Лазаре», но естественно в меньшем объёме и без использования виртуальной реальности. В другое время Тейлор пропадал в арсенале и тренировочном зале. А вот Миранда то куда-то ходила, то сидела за экраном терминала, безотрывно вглядываясь в строчки на голографическом экране. Гарри казалось, что если бы это не было так неудобно, неаккуратно и не совсем прилично, то она и ела бы за терминалом.

За всё это время вся четвёрка встречалась лишь пять раз – это происходило во время еды в общей столовой станции.

Но и тогда Гарри как-то не удавалось нормально пообщаться ни с кем. Эрих и Джейкоб приходили немного утомлённые своими занятиями и за столом старались расслабиться, рассказывая какие-то свои военные шутки. Послушать их конечно было смешно, но во-первых Гарри не все из шуток мог понять, а во-вторых ему нечем было ответить, из-за чего Поттер ощущал себя как-то не так. Была ещё Миранда, которая также сидела с ними за одним столом, но она слушала военные анекдоты с таким лицом, как будто бы это были не сальные истории, а годовой финансовый отчёт – в общем, никаких эмоций. Из-за этого отсутствующего выражения на лице Гарри даже и не пытался приставать к ней.

Естественно был и другой персонал на станции, но какой смысл знакомиться с людьми, если вполне вероятно, что завтра вы не увидитесь. В этом смысле на «Лазаре» было легче – там Гарри точно знал, что пробудет на станции долго, поэтому успел неплохо сойтись с несколькими охранниками, с которыми жил в одном блоке, и с парой медиков, которые наблюдали за его восстановлением. Была ещё и сестра Мин, милая девушка азиатка, что проводила различные процедуры, во время которых постоянно пыталась смутить Поттера. Часто ей этого очень хорошо удавалось.

«Чёртово одиночество» - Поттер вздохнул. Невозможность найти себе подходящее занятие, заставляла Гарри размышлять о разных вещах. В частности, о тех кого он оставил на станции. Он пытался узнать у Миранды, была ли спасательная операция, но её ответ, что это не его дело не вселял оптимизма. «Хм, неужели «Церберу» так наплевать на возможность выживания своих людей? Или она не хочет меня расстраивать окончательно, тем что выживших не было… хотя это не в стиле Снежной Королевы».

В попытке отвлечься от этих шальных мыслей и дурацких фантазиях, всплывавших вместо воспоминаний, Гарри решился заняться своей не самой любимой вещью – омни-инструментом и другой техникой. Местные специалисты на основе привезённой Джейкобом информации смогли как-то модифицировать голографическое устройство и теперь когда Поттер был в выданной ему цивильной одежде (изготовленные автосборщиком несколько пар простых серых футболок, таких же штанов и достаточно удобных ботинок. Через некоторое время память Гарри смогла даже подобрать этим ботинкам подходящее название – кеды) и пользовался этим детищем новой эпохи, его больше не ударяло током. Обрадовавшись первому успеху, Поттер начал разбираться с переданным ему тактическим плащом. В принципе этой штукой было пользоваться легко, особенно с модифицированным омни-инструментом. Единственным минусом стало то, что так полюбившуюся «Чешую» пришлось отдать на мини модернизацию. Но с другой стороны техники установили в неё дополнительные энергетические ячейки, которые теперь давали избыточную энергию на выходе. Посоветовавшись с Гарри, техник который занимался «Чешуёй»

Были ещё пистолеты, но с ними, по вбитой Джейкобом привычке, Гарри разобрался в первую же выпавшую свободную минутку, установив на них предложенный ему модуль излучателя дезинтегрирующего поля для патронов, так что сейчас Поттеру заняться совсем нечем. Однако, по правде говоря был один вариант. Ещё с «Лазаря» Гарри знал, что во время после дежурства многие предпочитают зависать за терминалом экстранета, но сам брюнет попробовав один раз и заработав сильную головную боль решил больше не использовать эти штуки, использующие при поиске сложные и разветвлённые трёхмерные связи. А попытка использовать терминал в двухмерном режиме не принесло никакой пользы. Вот и теперь, не имея других вариантов Поттер решил поискать что-нибудь полезное в галактической сети.

Не то чтобы система поиска была не удобной, как раз наоборот: при помощи комбинирования различных узлов, которые являлись понятиями предназначенными для поиска, и струн, которые помогали объединять смысли и задавали направление поиска, можно было из всей свалки информации галактики вытащить именно то, что нужно было именно тебе. И не то чтобы Поттер не разобрался с системой, совсем нет. Просто в процессе поиска у Гарри всё сильнее начинала болеть голова настолько, что он не мог нормально разглядеть текст висящий перед ним. Тогда дошло чуть ли не до бреда.

Вот и сейчас, стоило только присесть поблизости от терминала, как в голове началось легкое гудение. Чуть подождав и не почувствовав ухудшения и не имея каких-то других вариантов, Гарри сел перед мгновенно засветившимся экраном. Поттер подождал ещё чуть-чуть, но не дождался ни ухудшения головной боли, ни её полного исчезновения. Ободрённый, мужчина начал вводить в поисковые узлы нужные понятия. Относительно скоро перед ним уже висел форум каких-то маньяков от холодного оружия, которые предлагали друг дружке варианты современных материалов и предполагаемые формы для разных лезвий. За три часа Поттер обнаружил просто невероятное количество самых разных предложений, но один он нашёл как-то интересней чем другие – это был кортик, на подобие тех что носили офицеры ещё Военно-Морских Флотов различных стран Земли, вплоть до самого упразднения этого вида войск. Его лезвие было длинной 25 сантиметра и шириной под гардой 2, обоюдоострый и сужающийся к острию. Проще говоря – оружие предназначенное исключительно для укола.

Предлагаемый материал для изготовления – специальный композит, используемый для обшивки истребителя-перехватчика «Жало». Это были маленькие и юркие корабли, способные на очень большой скорость входить в атмосферу и вести бой как в космосе, так и в пределах планеты. Поэтому, чтобы как можно лучше компенсировать все испытания выпадающие на долю кораблика, специально для его корпуса использовали специальные материалы. Они были настолько специфичны, что больше им применения не нашли. Ну или не могли найти, пока один фанат не предположил, что баланс гибкости и прочности необходимый этому истребителю подходит и для ножей. И этот фанат не прогадал. Судя по прилагаемому видео, при должном усилии и правильной заточке таким лезвием можно было пробить слой брони толщиной в несколько миллиметров, что примерно соответствует толщине средней брони пехотинца. Правда это стоило слишком больших усилий, поэтому Гарри прикинул, что если и использовать нож, то он будет всё-таки стараться бить в сочленения.

Ещё одним моментом, который сильно заинтересовал Поттера – это предложение конструктора установить в ручку дополнительное снаряжение. В демонстрационном видео он использовал два варианта. Первый был с установленным миниатюрным ядром нулевого элемента и двумя излучателями в гарде, благодаря чему нож буквально самостоятельно вылетал из открытой ладони и поражал стоявшую в отдалении цель. Но Поттеру это не слишком понравилось, во-первых возможны всякие эксцессы, а если поставить слишком сложный предохранитель, то это будет бесполезно в бою. Во-вторых, зачем лишать самого себя оружия, тем более что попасть таким образом будет очень сложно. А вот второй вариант показался Гарри гораздо вкуснее – в ручку был установлен дезинтегрирующий излучатель, совсем как в его пистолете. Это значило, что даже при неудачном ударе у цели как минимум слетали щиты, а если попросить кого-нибудь из техников поковыряться с излучателем, то был вариант и шокирующего электрического удара.

Правда из-за наличия в ручке этого модуля, баланс ножа сместился, но инженер исправил это, удлинив лезвие и продлив немного гарду на лезвие, сделав с плоской стороны по треугольнику, которые и передавали лезвию энергию.

Гарри так погрузился в экстранет, что чуть не пропустил вызов Шепарда пришедший на омни-инструмент.

- Да Эрих, что такое?

- Немедленно двигайся в шестой служебный ангар, мы срочно вылетаем. Твои броня и оружие будут там - услышав такой приказ Гарри сильно удивился. Что же такого могло случиться, раз обычно спокойный и приветливый Эрих превратился в стального коммандера Шепарда? Этот вопрос он и озвучил. А в ответ получил не совсем то, что ожидал: - Я ведь тебе рассказал почему согласился работать совместно с «Цербером». Так вот, кто-то прямо сейчас похищает очередную колонию. Двигайся быстрее, мы должны узнать, что происходит на «Пути Свободы».

Поняв реакцию Шепарда, Гарри рванул к нужному ангару чуть не забыв скопировать всю информацию на так заинтересовавший его нож на омни-инструмент. Закончив с этим, он рванул так быстро как только мог, всё-таки его тоже интересовала судьба пропавших колонистов.


End file.
